Space and Bureaucracy
by Miss Dorktastic
Summary: What happens when a documentary team is sent to interview members of both the First Order and the Resistance? Awkwardness, sword fights, and LOTS of pining ensues, that's what! Follow the adventures of a wily camera-bot as it navigates the pitfalls and general shenanigans of the inhabitants of a galaxy far, far away. Parks and Rec Reylo in script format. Silliness.
1. The First Sit Down

What happens when a documentary team is sent to interview members of both the First Order and the Resistance? Awkwardness, sword fights, and LOTS of pining ensues, that's what! Follow the adventures of a wily camera-bot as it navigates the pitfalls and general shenanigans of the inhabitants of a galaxy far, far away.

This was inspired by the writer, Mtothedestiel's, great series: Love, Sex and Paperwork (of the Captain America fandom) on AO3. It's an incredible and hilarious series that follows a small town's Parks and Recreation department but with Avengers as its characters (genius). I absolutely loved how the writer setup the stories like a script/screenplay and I thought it would be fun to apply that format to the Star Wars Universe.

This is set after The Force Awakens and is divergent from The Last Jedi.

Uploading this story from my AO3 account. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

[On a classified moon-planet, deep in the Resistance base, General Organa watches a shuttlecraft gently set down in the hangar bay. A short, weedy young man exits the craft. Behind him, a round camera-bot, roughly the size of a beelpop melon, floats after him, it's dull finish matching the man's sandy colored hair.]

Interviewer: [shakes] the General's hand So nice to meet you, General. Thank you for giving me the opportunity to interview you and your crew.

Leia: Certainly. [smiles] When I heard your network was featuring a documentary on the First Order, I thought it might be a good idea to open up our operations as well. Offer a counter view, if you will.

Interviewer: Of course, General.

[General Organa ushers the interviewer through a row of spacecrafts, then into a bright metallic tunnel.]

Interviewer: [pulls up next to Leia] [hesitates] I must ask...I've been dying to know. [grins] Is it true, for a short period of time, you were once captive to a [pulls a small notepad out of his pocket] Jabba the Hutt of Tatooine? It was reported that you were forced to wear some very provocative unmentionables made of metal and leather?

Leia: I'm a military leader who's spent most of her life fighting against oppressive regimes and that's the question you want to ask me?

Interviewer: [blinks innocently and smiles bigger] Yes!

Leia: [mutters] Force, help me...

* * *

[General Hux is leading the interviewer and camera-bot through the bridge of the massive Star Destroyer, the Finalizer.]

Hux: [smirks] I worked with the most prestigious architects in all the galaxy to design a bridge both equally functional and beautiful.

Interviewer: [smiles] It is most impressive, sir.

Hux: It is glorious. [runs a gloved hand over the gleaming control panel] As you can see here, we have top of the line navigational and operational systems. Easily the most—w-wait, what is this?! [brushes a finger over the panel] Is this—a smudge? [calls out] Okay, people, this is not...I-I can't! [mutters] The lack of respect...[slightly hysterical] This isn't some two-bit, omega-class frigate! [rubs frantically]

* * *

[Rey enters a small, shaded courtyard just outside the Resistance control room. She sits down across from the interviewer, wiping her hands on her pants. She smiles and waves at the camera-bot hovering next to the interviewer.]

Interviewer: So, Rey, how do you like Jedi training?

Rey: [nods her head] It's great! Really, really great. I love learning about the force and all the Jedi fighting styles. And lightsabers are [smiles widely] so cool! There's a lot of meditating. Like, a lot of meditating, which is...great. [scrunches her face] The meditating can get a little dull though...but still REALLY GREAT!

Interviewer: Well, Master Skywalker is a legend and after all these years, for him to finally take on another apprentice—it must be very exciting.

Rey: Oh, it is. There's tons of stuff I'm learning! [raises a hand] I can stack rocks like a pro now—like 20 rocks high! [grins at the camera]

* * *

[An imposing, masked Kylo Ren sweeps into the interview room on the Finalizer. He sits down heavily, his breaths echoing loudly through his mask filter.]

Interviewer: [swallows nervously] How is everything, sir?

Kylo: [is silent for 8.27 seconds] It's [bleep] fantastic! How do you think it's [bleep] going? Our Starkiller base was blown up! That thing cost a [bleep] fortune to build. We lost thousands of troops. I got shot in the gut. And I was [his breathing intensifies and a cup on the table starts to tremble ominously] bested...temporarily bested, by some scavenger girl from the planet No One Gives A [bleep] About!

* * *

Interviewer: How is it being reunited with the Resistance again?

Rey: [eyes light up] I absolutely love it! I mean, I have friends now! I was alone growing up so to have people who want to spend time with me is an absolute dream. I mean, our reunion is a little bit dampened by our impending mission [she mimes zipping up her lips] that's all very classified, but it's great! [looks into the camera and raises her hands and does spirit-fingers] I HAVE FRIENDS!

Interviewer: And how does it feel to see Finn again?

Rey: I LOVE Finn! He is my best friend after all. I mean, I thought there might be a little something there at first—a little chemistry—when we first met, but I may have misread the signs since, you know, I never actually spent any real time around anyone before. He's such a lovely person and then he met Poe and [clasps her hands together] it was just magic. They are so cute together!

Interviewer: Yes, they seem very happy.

Rey: I know, right? I mean, sometimes they kind of go at it and start snogging like crazy and it's like, [talks from the side of her mouth] settle down, guys, we're in the mess hall. [grins] But really I am very happy for them. [looks off into the distance] It would be awfully nice to fall in love with someone. I mean, for someone who isn't a Jedi, of course, since we're not allowed to do [smiles awkwardly] that sort of thing.

* * *

Interviewer: [shifts uncomfortably, the silence is deafening] Uh, so how—

Kylo: [blurts] Do you think I don't know what everyone is saying about me behind my back? That I was beaten by...her. [points his finger at the camera and it trembles] I'll have you know, I was shot in the gut! Did I mention that already? [pounds on his stomach] and hisses In the gut!

Interviewer: Yes. In the gut. [jiggles knee] Which is a debilitating injury.

Kylo: Exactly! They're all like, He's trained for decades and she's only used the force for, like, a few hours? And, he got his ass kicked by a girl? And you know what I say to that? [points at the camera again] So the [bleep] what if she's a girl? Women are just as strong and wily as men and you can shove that sexist bullshit up your [bleep] [bleep], you [bleep] [bleep]!

* * *

Hux: Oh, was he whining about people talking behind his back again? [rolls eyes] Yeah, three people may have said some stuff and you know what happened? [puts his hand to his throat and makes choking sounds] Yes, that happened. Dude's a psychopath. [smiles at the camera]

* * *

Interviewer: You may have heard that Rey is training with your...uncle.

Kylo: [sulks] Yes. I felt it in the Force. She's an incredible grumbles talent. A natural. She'd make a glorious Ren knight—clever, tough, resourceful, gorgeous...uh, I mean...

Interviewer: What? What was that last part?

Kylo: Nothing. I didn't say anything...

Interviewer: I'm pretty sure—

Kylo: You'd...you'd have to be blind not to [clears throat] not to notice that she's very, you know, kind of...pretty? I'm just saying, [shifts in his seat] she's nice to look at. I mean that in a very clinical way, of course!

Interviewer: Of course.

Kylo: [breathes loudly] Is it hot in here? It's pretty hot in here, right? [yanks off mask, looking red-faced]

Interviewer: I guess?

* * *

Interviewer: You know, we're also interviewing the First Order?

Rey: [frowns] Yes, I heard.

Interviewer: We're talking with General Hux and Captain Phasma and also Kylo Ren.

Rey: [curls her lip] Kylo? Ugh, I HATE that guy. If I ever see him again...[makes a throat slashing motion]

* * *

Interviewer: I'm sure you already know this, sir, but we're also doing a piece on the Resistance as well.

Kylo: Yes, I'm aware. You know I'm going to have to interrogate you later on their whereabouts.

Interviewer: [starts hyperventilating] Well, s-sir, I'm sure—

Kylo: I'm just playin', man. They've already moved their base, my mother's too smart for that. But I may interrogate you just for kicks. [winks at the camera]

Interviewer: [laughs nervously] Yes, your reputation of interrogation is legendary, sir.

Kylo: [smirks] It's pretty awesome! No one can resist my powers of suggestion. If I wanna know something, I know it. [smile slips from his face] Well, except with...Rey. She's really glowers quite powerful when it comes to the mind stuff. In my defense, I was a little off my game when I questioned her. It took forever for her to wake up when I took her. I know this because I watched her while she was unconscious. [glances at the camera] Not in a creepy way, of course. I watched her in a VERY non-creepy way. Maybe 45 minutes tops.

* * *

Rey: [still ranting about Kylo] And then, after all that, if I still have a little more time, I'm going to dip him, upside down, in a vat of boiling Fartnat oil. [gives the camera knowing look] And we all know how hot that can get. If he's still alive after that, I'm going to—

* * *

Kylo: You know she gave me this scar. [points to a barely there mark on his face] Skin-grafting technologies have a come a long way, but it's impossible to completely get rid of a lightsaber scar. Got one on my shoulder and leg too. I think it makes me look like a badass, [shrugs] I mean, more than I already am. But I think it's [smiles] kinda cool that she marked me up, you know, all over my body.

Interviewer: Oh...

Kylo: [smile slips from his face] Did that sound weird? That sounded weird, didn't it?

* * *

Rey: —chop him up into tiny little pieces. Now this is the part I'm not sure of: do I feed those pieces to a swarm of tiny, disease-ridden vermin or a giant, disgusting, slobbering beast?

* * *

Interviewer: [twists hands] Nothing weird about that! Not at all. I think a lot of people would be pretty excited for Rey to mark them—

Kylo: [narrows eyes the cup on the table trembles then explodes, spraying liquid everywhere]

Interviewer: [blurts] Except me, of course! Definitely not me.

Kylo: [inclines his head] You've spoken with Rey. I can...sense it. She's no longer in hiding with my uncle.

Interviewer: Yes, we've interviewed her as well.

Kylo: Did she...did she mention me?

Interviewer: Kind of?

Kylo: [stares daggers at the interviewer]

Interviewer: I mean, yes, a little.

Kylo: What did...[sits up straighter] What did she say?

Interviewer: [swallows nervously] She may have said she hated your guts. Maybe.

Kylo: Oh.

Interviewer: Well...she may have mentioned how she'd like to, uh...

Kylo: Yes?

Interviewer: She may, you know, um...

Kylo: [sighs loudly] Don't make me force it out of you, man.

Interviewer: She said a lot of different things but the gist of it is, [flips through notes I quote] if I ever see him again, I'm going to take my lightsaber and stab him in the crotch with it, end quote.

Kylo: Wow. Descriptive. In the crotch, huh? [crosses legs] That's not very Jedi-like behavior.

* * *

Rey: [huffs] I know I'm supposed to let go of my hate and all—Master Luke says I have to but it's so hard when it comes to that arseface! His parents are Han and Leia! His uncle is Luke Skywalker! He grew up learning to shoot from Chewbacca for Force's sake. He hit the family jackpot! I didn't have any of that growing up. The closest thing I had to a parental figure was a Xuerilian lizard that lived under my bunk [stares into the camera] and they're bloody poisonous.

* * *

Kylo: [pouts, muttering] I can't believe she wants to...[recrosses his legs] and in the crotch, no less.

* * *

Interviewer: How does Master Skywalker suggest you let go of this hate?

Rey: [crosses her arms and grumbles under her breath]

Interviewer: I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that.

Rey: [purses her lips] Master Luke says to focus on something good about the person but since there's nothing good about him, therein lies the problem.

Interviewer: So, you can't find anything about him you admire?

Rey: Well, I guess his lightsaber is okay. [sighs heavily] Fine, there may be one thing...

* * *

Kylo: Did she think of anything positive to say about me?

Interviewer: [flips through several pages of notes] Ah, here it is. She said, and I quote, he has nice hair.

Kylo: [raises his eyebrows] I have...nice hair. That's what she said?

Interviewer: Yes, sir.

Kylo: [rubs his chin thoughtfully] [mutters] Okay. Okay. [nods and whispers to himself] She thinks I have nice hair.

* * *

Rey: If I ever get my hands on him. I'm going to take my lightsaber and shear off all that thick, dark hair from his annoying head. [crosses her arms and snorts] He'll look utterly ridiculous. The bloody wanker.

Interviewer: Oookay...

Rey: [starts to look self-conscious] Uh...It's not like I think about him all that much—like at all. Just sometimes, I guess. [smiles awkwardly] Em, are we done here? I should probably... [she stands and casts a nervous look toward the camera before scurrying away]

Interviewer: [mutters under his breath] What the [bleep] was that about?

* * *

Kylo: [looks into the camera and points to his head, smiling softly] She likes my hair. [he calls over his shoulder] MY HAIR, GUYS! [no one is around and he turns and faces the camera again, a huge grin on his face] Yep, she likes something about me. [stifles a smile] Uh, what I mean is, maybe someday she'll be open to being my, uh...student, yeah, my student. [glances away]

* * *

Author's Notes: This is pretty much the tone for the rest of the fic, crack and awkwardness (I'm so sorry). Going to upload all of it at the same time. Might be some time breaks in between chapters because I've had to rework each chapter. For some reason FanFiction doesn't like the symbols used to describe the scene and expressions so I had to change them to this: [ ]. It's taking some time to fix all of them. Also, there may be some mistakes even tho I tried my best to catch them. My apologies in advance. I really hope you enjoy reading this :)


	2. The Next Showdown

Author's Notes: So, I made up a planet. I'm only familiar with Star Wars lore up to the movies (and the show Star Wars Rebels) but I'm not familiar with the books and I've only seen a few episodes of the Clone Wars and I didn't want to reference a planet and get it completely wrong so THAT'S WHY I MADE ONE UP! HAHAHAHAHA! That said, I really hope you enjoy this chapter. There will be some slight angst happening in future chapters because, let's face it, Star Wars has some pretty tragic themes going for it and it's hard to keep writing in this universe without addressing them.

Hopefully, there aren't any typos. May have missed some from my editing.

* * *

[In his lavish quarters on the Finalizer, General Hux is describing, in infinite detail, his professional credentials along with his long list of responsibilities.]

Hux: You know, people may think running a monolithic, galactic military is hard [smiles winningly at the camera] and they'd be absolutely right. What I do is—in short—genius. That's why I'm in the position I'm in. I'm not sure if I mentioned this but I graduated top of my class, and at the most elite school in the galaxy. [smiles even wider] I oversee everything to the smallest detail: the furnishings of all rooms, personnel protocols, along with this newly designed Star Destroyer—complete with updated weaponry. And I might also add—

* * *

Kylo: [groans through his mask] [bleeeeeeeeeeeeeeep] He is the worst. [leans against the wall in the armory and presumably looks at the interviewer] The key is to keep your interactions with him short—like in the seconds. If you talk with him for longer than 3.5 minutes, you're [bleep]. You'll be trapped with him for about A THOUSAND YEARS! Not even kidding.

Interviewer: [breathes out] Yeah...

Kylo: [chuckles] It happened to you already, didn't it? Oh man, you poor bastard. I wish I had a chance to warn you ahead of time. How long did it last?

Interviewer: [sighs] About 4 hours.

Kylo: [barks a laugh] Oh dang! That sucks! [shakes his head] As hard as it is to believe, people have been trapped with him even longer than that. I know a guy who was stuck with him for so long he pissed his pants. Literally. [points to his crotch] He ended up breaking down—crying all over the place. Had to be sent to medical.

* * *

Hux: Now, if you look here points to a plain black wall this is a very rare ebony marble only found in the mountains of Chup'tat'at. [said in an over-exaggerated accent complete with clicking sounds] I may have mentioned I led the excavation of this particular piece and—

* * *

Kylo: You know what's the worst? He brags about how he does everything from the smallest detail to [finger quotes] designing the new Star Destroyer. But you know what? He's full of shit. Yeah, he has about two dozen specialty droids who do everything for him. And you know what the best part is? [leans forward] He didn't even program them. He outsourced all of that. [points to the camera] BOOM!

* * *

Phasma: Now, I'm not one to gossip, but it is the worst kept secret in the Order is that General Hux and Kylo Ren despise each other. A lot.

Interviewer: Yes, I pieced that together.

Phasma: [pauses] Also, Hux likes Ewok porn. Don't ask me how I know that.

* * *

Kylo: Hey, if you ever find yourself in that situation with him again, the one thing that helps me is to imagine yourself jettisoning him into space. [faces the camera] It works.

* * *

[A small shuttle hurtles into the atmosphere on the urban planet Hebious. The tops of the towering skyscrapers peek over the cloud cover, reflecting the late afternoon sun. Inside the shuttle, Rey and Finn giggle next to each other, both are dressed in the fashionable finery of the upper class.]

Interviewer: So, is this a new look for you two or...

Finn: It is. [sits up] How do you like it?

Rey: [smacks his arm] Ignore him.

Interviewer: I'm guessing this is a mission not a social outing?

Finn: [points at the interviewer and grins] Wow, he's good.

Rey: I...don't think we can talk about it.

Interviewer: Well, General Organa authorized this interview so it must be okay for me to know something.

Rey: [shrugs and smiles excitedly] We're in DISGUISE! We need to blend in with the populace but [shifts uncomfortably and pulls at the frothy layers of her sparkly, black skirt] these clothes are not designed for comfort and mobility.

Finn: You big baby.

Rey: Hey, at least you have the freedom of movement. This [gestures at clothes] is impossible. What's the point of all this? Just look at all this material! Not to mention how low this neckline is and how strange all this make-up feels on my face.

Interviewer: [tries not to stare and fails]

[Poe's voice calls out from the cockpit.]

Poe: It's sexy! That's the point! [he peeks his head around his flight chair] And you both look damn sexy. [gives Finn a knowing look] Especially you. You come here often, soldier?

Finn: [snorts] You say that to all the guys.

Poe: Nope, just you.

[Poe and Finn continue to flirt until the shuttle touches down on an inconspicuous landing docket on the side of a skyscraper. They step out into the warm, blustery air and make their way to an awaiting, sleek hovercraft. The descent down to the heart of the city is fast—so fast, the camera-bot bonks itself on the ceiling of the hovercraft.]

Rey: [shoots a worried glance at the camera] Is your droid ok?

Interviewer: [blinks] Oh, it's not really a droid, more like a rudimentary robot. It's programmed just to follow me around and film stuff. [smiles shyly] That's nice of you to be concerned though.

[Rey returns his smile, oblivious. Finn's eyes narrow as Poe coughs a laugh. The camera-bot wobbles as the hovercraft continues its descent. Three minutes later they're stepping out into a bustling square with smells of spices and exotic foods swirling in the soft breeze.]

Poe: [jerks his head] This way.

[They wind through a quiet, ancient street. After several turns, they stop in front of a darkly lit shop. Through the large grimy window, tiny jars filled with herbs are visible, lined up neatly against the walls.]

Poe: Wait here. [kisses Finn on the cheek] This'll only take a minute.

[Poe enters the shop. Rey and Finn scan their surroundings.]

Rey: [frowns] Something feels...off.

Poe: [nods] This planet has a strong electromagnetic field. Can make people feel paranoid.

[Rey doesn't look convinced. She fidgets, eyes darting everywhere. After a few minutes, she opens her mouth but the shop door slides open and Poe steps outside.]

Poe: We're good. [grabs Finn's hand] Miss me?

Finn: [rolls his eyes at the camera but looks happy]

[They make their way back to the plaza, skirting around the edges and moving quickly. Then Rey grabs Finn's arm.]

Rey: Wait. Something's not right. [her eyes widen] Trouble!

[Dozens of stormtroopers pour into the plaza, weapons drawn. The crowd panics, scattering. Rey and the interviewer are jostled into an alleyway, the camera-bot right behind them. They run with the crowd before turning down an empty, narrow corridor, ducking into an alcove to catch their breaths.]

Interviewer: [pants] Where...where's Finn and Poe?

Rey: Got separated. Don't worry, we have escape plan in place. [taps her ear] Can you hear me? You alright? Okay...okay, meet you there. [rustles her lightsaber from the depths of her clothing] This way.

[They jog down the corridor, turning into a wide alleyway lined with shops of gauzy, billowing fabrics. They race through, almost reaching the end, when suddenly—as if moving in slow motion—a tall, masked figure in black robes sails into view.]

Interviewer: [shrieks in a very undignified way]

Rey: [bleep]!

[Kylo stops and cocks his head. Rey's yellow lightsaber flares to life.]

Kylo: Rey? I—you look different.

Rey: Really? You're going to open with that?

Kylo: Well...It—it's just the dress, it's...nice?

Rey: [snorts] Yeah, thanks. I like yours too.

Kylo: [stiffens] For the last time mutters it's a knight's robe.

Rey: I knew something felt off, that I sensed a disturbance in the force—that I sensed you!

Kylo: I'm flattered. I knew you were here the moment we entered the solar system. I sense you always. [clears throat] Uh, that was supposed to sound less weird. I meant, I sense you always in a perfectly normal way.

Rey: [huffs] Whatever. So, are we going to do this or what?

[Kylo sighs loudly and draws his lightsaber. It crackles violently. He steps forward.]

Kylo: [nods at the interviewer] Oh, hey man.

Interviewer: [shaky] Hey?

[Slowly, Rey and Kylo circle each other, lightsabers humming. Then Rey twirls and brings her saber down hard. It clashes with Kylo's. He shrugs her off and she stumbles back, tugging on her voluminous skirt.]

Kylo: Your form is good—a little hesitant on the upswing though.

Rey: Oh, thanks. Your approval means so much to me.

Kylo: I know you're being sarcastic but you're welcome.

[Rey comes at him again, snarling. Their lightsabers are a blur, arcing and sparking as they both whirl and strike at each other.]

Kylo: [spins away] Good. Very good.

Rey: [wipes brow] Still vying for the position of my teacher?

Kylo: Of course. My old master is held back by the traditional ways of the Jedi—limited to ancient, useless rules. I can show you things he never could. [pauses] In a completely professional way, of course.

Rey: [looks confused then angry] I think you know my answer.

[She strikes fast—a wide curve of her blade. It nicks the side of Kylo's mask. He jumps back. A startled sound, almost like a laugh, buzzes through his voice filter. Her eyes narrow and she slashes again, aiming for his belly. He reacts faster this time and sidesteps it easily. He grabs her sword hand and twists it behind her back, pressing her against him and arching her up onto her toes. Her lightsaber clatters to the ground, sputtering off. She struggles, then glares up at him. The interviewer and camera-bot are frozen on the spot.]

Rey: I won't surrender. [sneers] You're going to have to kill me.

Kylo: [hesitates] I...

[He lets her go and she scrambles away. His lightsaber hisses off and is returned to the folds of his robes. Rey blinks in surprise. Then she whips her hand toward the rows of flowing fabric. Streams of cloth shoot through the air, lashing around him and binding his arms to his sides.]

Kylo: [exasperated] Really?

[Rey's lightsaber flies back into her hand and approaches him cautiously. She kicks him in the leg and he falls to his knees. She crouches down in front of him. Slowly, she reaches for him, pressing a button on his mask then pulls it off, dropping it on the ground. He blinks up at her. His hair looks great.]

Rey: [looks at him thoughtfully] I thought there'd be more of a scar.

Kylo: [licks his lips] Yeah?

Rey: I'm not sure why you spared me but [glares] I suppose I should show you the same courtesy.

[Rey snatches a handful of the binding fabric around his chest, twisting it tight. Kylo's eyes widen, his face reddening. She hauls him closer, her face inches from his.]

Rey: But the next time I see you [whispers] I won't be so nice.

Kylo: [bites back a whimper]

[Rey stands up quickly and nods to the interviewer.]

Rey: Let's go.

[She jogs off. The interviewer pauses.]

Interviewer: So...uh, I'll see you around?

Kylo: [raises head] Oh, yeah. See you, man.

[Interviewer turns and chases after Rey.]

* * *

[A week later on the Finalizer.]

Hux: So, the Resistance retrieved classified information. [looks at camera] Again. And Kylo was bested by that girl. [tries to hide a smirk] Again. Found tied up and on his knees. How humiliating. [grins] The Supreme Leader is not happy with his little apprentice.

* * *

Interviewer: So...that was kind of crazy on Hebious, huh?

Kylo: [glowers, arms crossed] It was [bleep] up is what it was.

Interviewer: Uh...

Kylo: [throws hands up in the air] Fine! What do people want me to say? She's a distraction, alright! [squeezes hands into fists] A weakness.

* * *

Phasma: She's a badass.

* * *

Kylo: I just couldn't [takes a shaky breath] I couldn't...After everything I've done...after my father...

* * *

[Rey sits in a chair, her knees drawn up to her chin.]

Interviewer: Is everything okay?

Rey: Huh? What? Oh, yes. I just...I can't figure out what Kylo's motives were—for letting me go. I guess [sighs heavily] I sensed so many conflicting emotions inside of him: rage, despair, confusion but also...concern. Even kindness. [groans and rubs her face] And there was something else—something strange [scrunches her face] it's hard to describe. It felt...hot, for the lack of a better word. Just really, really hot, like waves of heat were just pouring from him.

Interviewer: [nods] He can be bone-numbingly terrifying. Like, he operates at about 100 and really [raises eyebrows] he should be at a 5.

Rey: [glances at the camera, confused]

* * *

Kylo: I know everyone thinks I was humiliated. And yeah, maybe I was but [runs a rough hand through his hair] just the thought of hurting her seems so...wrong. Everything about her—the way the Force moves around her, her strong will and her decency. She's just so... [struggles] so good. And she has these big eyes and this lovely, determined face. And that dress. [bleep]! It was so low-cut. I mean, when she was crouched down in front of me shifts in his seat it kind of gaped a little. [his eyes widen] I didn't look! I respect her, you know. [scratches forehead] Okay, I may have accidentally looked but you saw the dress! You saw how good she looked!

Interviewer: [nods quickly] Oh, yeah, I did.

Kylo: [glares hard] [the overhead lights flicker]

Interviewer: Uh...if you like that sort of thing. [blurts] Which I don't! Not at all!

Kylo: [leans back and rubs his temples] And yeah, she left me there, tied up, [chokes and blushes] on my knees, feeling so [swallows hard, his breath shaky] so out of control. So powerless. So utterly [makes a soft groaning sound] h-helpless. I...I have to— [he jumps to his feet] I have to go now. [bolts out of the room]

Interviewer: Wha—

* * *

Rey: [fiddles with her lightsaber, lost in thought] Why? [mutters and shakes her head] Why would he...

[The camera zooms in on her face.]


	3. Bad Dreams

Author's Notes: This is where we begin the slight angst of the story. I kind of debated on having any angst in this at all but it's Star Wars. it's very hard to avoid all the sads. There is so much tragedy and missed opportunities in this universe. That said, I'm still keeping it VERY light because humor and comedy are like food for my soul. Also, this chapter has a non-linear timeline going for it. Again, I debated on having a time stamp on each little break but I kind of liked the vagueness of it. BUT if it's confusing this way, please let me know.

* * *

[General Hux is holding a meeting in one of Finalizer's large, swanky boardrooms. His top officers are present, along with a shiny Captain Phasma and a masked Kylo Ren. The meeting is going on its third hour now and shoulders are slumped, heads struggling to stay upright. There's a soft snoring sound coming from a man who's eyes are wide open.]

Hux: So, to reiterate, the incident reports should be labeled as AMB-124. Note: the dash is very important but it is not to be confused with the compiled data reports which should be labeled RLA-341. Now, I've seen people labelling them as RLA/341 or RLA_341 or RLA-341 or RLA|341 or—

* * *

Random Lieutenant: [pained smile] He's really quite thorough in his meetings. No rock left unturned.

* * *

Hux: [paces in front of the boardroom] Now, we haven't even scratched the surface on the spending records—

[A deafening alarm blares. Everyone jumps to their feet and rushes the door. Hux is left standing there, looking confused.]

* * *

Phasma: If the meeting runs over certain amount of time, I have one of my guys pull the fire alarm. It's the only way to keep one's sanity.

* * *

Kylo: [voice distorted under his mask] Four words...Jettison. Into. Space. Mother[bleep].

* * *

[The new Resistance base is buried deep in a dormant volcano on a tiny, rock planet. Rows of dim, golden lights illuminate the ancient, intricately carved tunnels, connecting a network of various-sized spaces. In a small stock room, the interviewer greets Finn with a handshake. Finn takes a seat, smiling.]

Interviewer: So, how's everything going?

Finn: Man, life is great! I have a sweet name, awesome friends and [grins] a really hot boyfriend. I couldn't imagine myself here a few months ago. Don't get me wrong, the constant danger can be really stressful but [shrugs] you gotta take the good with the bad. Of course, at any moment, we could be engulfed in flames, or shot down in a ship, or I could lose everyone I've ever cared for. [winces] Sorry, I sometimes go to the extremes. [looks at the camera] I'm working on that.

Interviewer: Makes sense. Look what happened on Hebious. That was pretty intense.

Finn: Yeah, missions can go sideways like that, but we try to prepare the best we can. And we all got out safe and sound—that's what matters. [looks troubled] Rey was pretty shaken up though. She puts on a brave face but I could tell something was wrong.

Interviewer: She told you what happened?

Finn: Kind of. I know she faced off with [growls] Kylo Ren but she didn't seem to want to get into it and I didn't want to push but...I know it's been hard for her.

Interviewer: So, she gave you no details? [looks bewildered]

Finn: [shakes his head] I want to respect her privacy, you know. She's someone who likes to work things out on her own.

Interviewer: [glances at the camera] I think we have the footage of what happened.

Finn: [starts to protest] Wait, that's not—

Interviewer: [turns to the camera-bot] Play footage from Hebious.

[Nothing happens. The interviewer asks again but still the camera-bot doesn't respond. He taps the camera-bot's holo-projector lens.]

Interviewer: Huh? Okay, I guess I can tell you what happen—

[Suddenly, there's a high-pitched ringing sound erupting from the camera-bot. Finn and the interviewer jump, slapping their hands over their ears.]

Interviewer: [shouts] Sometimes it gets like this!

[Just as abruptly, the ringing stops.]

Interviewer: Sorry about that. Has to be a glitch of some kind. It's almost like this thing [shakes his head like the idea is ridiculous] has a mind of its own.

[The camera zooms in on the interviewer's face.]

* * *

[It's the middle of the night on the Resistance base and everyone is asleep aside from the few sentries guarding the skies. BB-8 and the camera-bot are in the common area when Rey stumbles in looking exhausted and red-eyed.]

BB-8: [beeps] {Hi.}

Rey: [smiles but it looks pained] Oh, hello. I just...just needed a cup of water.

[BB-8 rolls over to Rey while she pours herself water from a hydration unit.]

BB-8: {Are you okay?}

Rey: I'm fine. [her hand shakes violently and water sloshes over the rim of her cup] I've been...having a hard time sleeping.

[BB-8 whistles worriedly and shoos her over to a dim corner of the room lined with thick, ornate rugs and enormous cushions and blankets. Rey tries to protest but eventually sits down, tucking her legs underneath her. She looks young and vulnerable. The camera-bot trails after them then lowers itself to eye level.]

Rey: [takes a gulp of water] It's been hard to sleep lately. I've been...having bad dreams. At least, I think they are.

BB-8: {You think?}

Rey: [eyebrows furrow] I-I'm not sure. Some definitely are but...some may be visions. Maybe. I don't know. [rubs her eyes] They're just so confusing.

BB-8: [bumps head against Rey's shoulder] {Master Luke is arriving tomorrow. He can help?}

Rey: [nods slowly] Maybe...I'm not sure if I'm ready to talk about this with him.

[BB-8 turns to the camera and beeps in concern. The camera-bot transmits an answer only BB-8 can hear.]

BB-8: {It says you should listen to your heart.}

Rey: [blinks in confusion then gazes into the camera] It—you talk to each other?

BB-8: {Yep. It's my friend.}

Rey: [stares] Oh, I didn't realize you were sentient. My apologies.

BB-8: {It says, it's okay. It prefers if most people not know. People are more open and at ease if they think it's nothing more than a floating camera.}

Rey: I guess that makes sense. [smiles] I promise I won't tell anyone.

BB-8: {It knows that. It likes you.}

Rey: [looks at the camera] I like you too. I'm flattered you've shared that with me. How many people know?

BB-8: {Only one other person, though it has lots of droid friends.}

Rey: [looks confused] Your interviewer?

[The camera view swivels from side to side.]

BB-8: {No, the interviewer doesn't know. It says after all these years, the guy still hasn't figured it out. It says the guy's a complete doofus.}

Rey: Oh, then who?

BB-8: [looks up at the camera] {It says it's confidential.}

* * *

[It's nighttime on the Finalizer. Only the skeleton crew are awake, manning the monstrous ship through deep space. The rest of ship is quiet, except for the soft, steady hum of the engines. Programmed to be inquisitive, the camera-bot wanders the corridors, always on the lookout to for something interesting. It nears the officers ward and hears something—a hard THWAP and then another. It turns a corner and peeks into a sparring room. A tall, masked figure—Kylo Ren—swings a fighting stick at an armored dummy striking its neck, then belly. The camera-bot drifts into the room. Kylo spins on the spot, sending the stick flying at the droid. The camera-bot braces for impact but nothing happens. A hairs-breadth away from the droid's lens, the stick wavers then clatters to the ground.]

Kylo: [straightens] Oh. Thought someone was sneaking up on me. Can't be too careful these days.

[Hesitantly, the droid floats further into the room. Kylo scoops up a tall, thin bottle filled with green liquid. His movements are looser than normal, almost sloppy. He leans against a wall and pushes a button on his helmet. The nose guard clicks open and he nudges his helmet higher, freeing his mouth and takes a long swig from the bottle. He grimaces.]

Kylo: This is supposed to be the finest liquor in all the quadrants [fiddles with the bottle] but I think that might be an overstatement. [shrugs] But what the hell do I know? I don't usually drink but desperate times...

[The camera-bot just hovers there. Watching.]

Kylo: You're not with your interviewer. [glance at the camera, then cocks his head] Does he have you explore the ship? Find any juicy stories?

[The droid just waits, obviously unable to answer.]

Kylo: [sighs] I haven't been sleeping well. Thought sparring might be a nice distraction [mutters] but it's not. This, [he gestures with his arm] all this—it wasn't supposed to be this complicated. [sighs again and is quiet for 2.27 minutes] Well, [bleep] it. I'm just gonna go back to my room and drink 'til I'm stupid.

[Kylo crams his helmet back in place and sweeps out of the room. The camera-bot follows him out into the hallway. It pauses, watching Kylo's clomping gait, so unlike his mother's regal bearing. From what the droid's seen, the young man's heart likens to an imploding star, his emotions resembling a nest of buzzing, angry insects. It's like watching two massive starships crash into each other.]

[The dude's a hot mess.]

[The camera-bot makes a decision. It follows him.]

[After several turns, Kylo stops at a door and finally notices the droid. He sways a little, assessing, then shrugs as the door hisses open. The camera-bot trails after him, hoping its processors hadn't read the gesture incorrectly. His quarters are sparse—drab, with several uncomfortable looking pieces of furniture and a wall lined with communication screens. Kylo tugs off his helmet and drops it onto a pedestal topped, inexplicably, with ash and dust. Kylo plops onto a hard-looking chair. The droid inches closer. Even in the dim light, it can see the dark circles under Kylo's eyes. His hair is immaculate.]

Kylo: Drinking is frowned upon in our knighthood [takes another pull from the bottle and wrinkles his nose] but I haven't been able to sleep much and I just want to [closes eyes] forget.

* * *

BB-8: {How are you feeling now?}

Rey: [shrugs] A little better.

BB-8: {Do you want to talk about it?}

Rey: [gaze flickers toward the camera] I'm not sure...

BB-8: {Only if you're comfortable.} [peers up at the camera] {And whatever you say, it will stay private. You can trust it.}

Rey: [nods slowly] Okay. [takes a shaky breath] I will. It's just...sleep is already difficult enough. It's hard to block out all the noise—Force static, that's what Master Luke calls it. The nightmares are...difficult. [blinks slowly] But it's the dreams, or...visions that are really the most [brushes a trembling hand over her forehead] disturbing. Like tonight. I've dreamt it before. It's—I don't know what to make of it.

* * *

Kylo: [glowers at the bottle in his hand] It's like my brain can't stop. [slurs slightly] I just can't stop thinking about, dreaming about...

[His lightsaber suddenly flares to life. The camera-bot jerks back. Kylo doesn't notice. He just stares at the rough, glowing blade in his hand. Deep angular shadows cut across his face. He almost looks frantic, delirious.]

Kylo: I haven't slept properly in awhile. I don't want to. Every time I close my eyes, I see...my father. Or my mother. Sense her sadness. [glances down] And of course, there's always Rey.

[The lightsaber sputters off, casting the room in darkness again. Kylo takes another drink, wincing.]

Kylo: I have this one dream [fiddles with the bottle] about her. It's always about her now. [glances at the camera] It's not that kind of dream, though it would be nice to have one that's not blood and death and terror. [leans back, smiling to himself] It would be nice to just...talk, maybe kiss her, [smiles wider] spoon. [grimaces] Shit. I'm [bleep] pathetic. [takes another drink]

* * *

[Rey grabs a pillow, hugging it tight to her body. BB-8 rolls closer to her. She licks her lips, her face pale.]

Rey: It always starts the same. I'm on the side of a steep hill. It's rocky. I'm compelled to climb but it's hard to walk. I stumble a few times. It's dark but it's not nighttime, maybe dusk, and the sky is filled with black clouds. It's cold, so cold—the kind of cold that seeps into your bones. And windy too, like a storm is approaching.

BB-8: [beeps softly] {It sounds scary.}

Rey: [gazes at the little droid and nods] Then...there's the smell, like something's burning. It's sharp, stinging—

* * *

Kylo: And it hurts to breath. [his eyes are glazed, unfocused] I'm on the top of the hill but I'm...looking for something. Then the sky grows darker. Something brushes my face—

* * *

Rey: Then I feel it in my hair. I look up. At first I think it's snow, but it's dark, almost black. And the burning smell...It takes me moment. [blinks slowly] It's ash.

* * *

Kylo: Big flakes of ash, falling from the sky, filling it. It's so thick I can barely see. And the wind...I can't shake this feeling that the stakes have been raised. I need to find what I'm looking for quickly. And then I see—

* * *

Rey: I start to run up the hill. It's hard. The ash is coating the ground and it's greasy and I'm slipping. I'm practically crawling. Then I sense something. I look up the hill and ash is everywhere, swirling around me, getting in my eyes. But I see...him.

* * *

Kylo: It takes a second for me to believe what I'm looking at, but there she is, standing there, bright against the darkness, close enough that I can see her face. I yell her name and start down the hill. She backs up. And she looks [frowns] scared. I stop. But I feel [jerks his head] anxious, like something bad is going to happen. I yell her name again—

* * *

Rey: I can see his mouth moving but the wind is too loud. And there's that instinct again—to run up the hill. Then the ground jerks hard. I almost fall. I glance up and meet Kylo's eyes. He looks...panicked.

* * *

Kylo: I start to race toward her. I know what's going to happen—I know the ground is going to split open underneath her and swallow her up. And I just—I have to get to her.

* * *

Rey: The ground shakes again and I don't think, I start scrambling upward, toward him. He's close now just a few feet away and—

* * *

Kylo: I snatch her hand and run back up the hill, half dragging her behind me. We're almost to the top. I know we'll be safe when we reach it. Then Rey screams.

* * *

Rey: The earth is coming loose under my feet. There's a deep, horrible crunching sound and the ground crumbles beneath me. I hear my name and I feel like my arm is going to pop out of its socket—

* * *

Kylo: I almost fall in after her. I'm clinging to her hand and she's dangling over a crevasse, nothing but bottomless darkness underneath her. Her face—she looks so frightened and I [closes his eyes] and I can't stand it. I yank her up—

* * *

Rey: And I stumble into him and he grabs my shoulders and [she looks down] he pulls me to him. He [eyebrows furrow] wraps me in his arms.

* * *

Kylo: I'm holding her so tight I'm probably crushing her but I...[gazes down at the almost empty bottle] I'm so relieved she's okay.

* * *

Rey: It almost hurts, he's holding me so tight and he's shaking. He's whispering...in my ear. 'I got you, Rey.' That's what he says—over and over again. [shakes head] I don't...I don't know what that means. [looks up at the camera, her eyes watering] Why? Why is this happening?

* * *

[Kylo stares up at the ceiling, dejected. He sighs loudly.]

Kylo: I'm so utterly [bleep].

[The camera-bot has to agree with him on that.]

* * *

[Kylo is still sitting in the same chair the next morning, head bent back, snoring softly. The camera-bot waits. Finally, Kylo jolts himself awake, groaning.]

Kylo: What the [bleep]. [rubs his head] I feel terrible. [squints] When—what time is it? [more groaning] I think I'm going to puke.

* * *

[BB-8 and the camera-bot are waiting with Rey in the hangar bay, watching the skies for the arrival of Master Skywalker. It was a long night last night. Rey had cried a little, then got angry—angry enough for a few light fixtures to explode. She decided to go to bed after that.]

Rey: [gazes upward] I see them. I see the Falcon.

[A voice calls behind them. The interviewer is speed-walking toward them.]

Interviewer: There it is. [points at the camera] I was looking all over for it. [shakes his head] It's so strange, sometimes it just wanders away. I have no idea why. Need to get the thing checked out.

[Rey stares at the camera and bites back a smile.]

* * *

[Kylo is bent over with his head between his knees.]

Kylo: [painful moaning] No wonder the knights don't drink. It's [bleep] awful. [bleep][bleep] I'm never doing that again.

[He gingerly cradles his head with a hand and glances at the camera, one eye squinting.]

Kylo: So, what's this about? Your interviewer has you go around and film incriminating shit? [scowls] Maybe I should pay him a visit later. [groans and rubs his forehead] When I'm feeling a little better, of course.

[The camera-bot is unsure what to do. With Kylo glaring at it like that, it begins to question its life choices. But it is a droid—a droid that can calculate a thousand different scenarios in mere seconds. It makes a choice—definitely not the smartest choice. A choice that doesn't even make the top 50 actually, but it's a choice made from the "gut" or whatever such crazy shit it's heard non-droids blather on about.]

[A screen on the wall flickers on. Words line up like a tram, glowing and straight.]

Camera-bot: {I'm just curious.}

[Kylo's eyebrows shoot up to his perfect hairline.]

Kylo: Just...curious?

Camera-bot: {Yes.}

Kylo: So, you're curious and you go around filming everything? What do you do with all the footage?

Camera-bot: {The footage I gather with my interviewer is, of course, subject for use. However, that footage is usually heavily edited due to any pressures or threats applied to our producer. Footage I collect on my own though, is private and never shared.}

Kylo: Pffttt! Are you [bleep] kidding me? Do you think I was born yesterday?

Camera-bot: {By my estimation, you were born approximately 30 years ago.}

Kylo: [rolls his eyes] Oh, you're one of those droids. So, you film all this stuff and never share it? What's the point?

Camera-bot: {I find everyone and everything interesting.} [zooms in on Kylo's face] {Some more then others.}

Kylo: So, I'm guessing you're hoarding a ton of valuable information—on politicians, on the First Order, even the Resistance. What's stopping anyone from prying all that right out of your processors?

Camera-bot: {I have over a 2 trillion intersected transmitters. I can bury the data so deep no one could ever find it, therefore it is impossible to force any information I choose not to release. Trying, however, might fry my 'brain' so to speak and I would prefer if that did not happen. That said, I have placed the integrity of my word over my well-being.}

Kylo: [shoots the camera a dead-eye stare] That sounds fake but okay.

* * *

[The Millennium Falcon drifts into the hangar bay. The interviewer is beside himself, prattling on about meeting the great Luke Skywalker. Rey shifts from foot to foot as the freighter gently settles onto the ground. Chewbacca is out of the ship first, sweeping Rey into bear hug and wailing in her face. R2-D2 trails after him, chirping excitedly and circling everyone's feet. Finally, Luke exits, looking tired and a little worn, but he still carries himself with the easy grace of a Jedi. He grasps Rey's shoulder, lightly touching his forehead with hers.]

Luke: [pulls away and smiles] I hope I find you well, Rey.

Rey: Yes, master. [she returns his smile] I'm guessing your mission was a success?

[Luke studies his apprentice. His smile turns sad but he nods and when he speaks, his tone is light.]

Luke: Yes, very well. I'll tell you all about it—

[The interviewer creeps into the camera's view. Slowly, Luke looks over at him, then at the camera.]

Luke: —in private.

Interviewer: [red-faced with a thick layer of upper lips sweat] M-Master Luke Skywalker, sir, it is an honor! [grabs Luke's hand and shakes it vigorously] I can't believe—sir, you have to let me interview you. I can't...This is a huge scoop for me. I need an entire expose on your life, your family, your secrets—everything! Full disclosure! This will—

Luke: Young man, [waves a hand in interviewer's face] you're not interested in me or my story.

Interviewer: [releases Luke's hand and straightens] I'm not interested in you or your story.

Luke: You will forget you ever saw me. In fact, you need to find General Organa and ask her a very important question.

Interviewer: [blinks slowly] I need to find General Organa and ask her a very important question.

Luke: Goodbye.

Interviewer: [voice flat] Goodbye.

[They watch the interviewer leave. Rey gives her master a look. Luke shrugs innocently.]

Rey: He won't find her. The General is off-planet. Some last minute business this morning—

Luke: I know.

Rey: [smirks] Really?

Luke: [taps his head] She's my sister. I'm a Jedi. [whispers] And I know everything.

Rey: [laughs softly] Of course, master.

Luke: Now, my young padawan, you must take us to the food. Chewie complained about how starved he was the entire trip and I'm afraid if I don't feed him right away, he'll eat my face.

Chewbacca: [grunts and growls] {Damn straight, I'll eat your face. I can't sustain this magnificent physique and beautiful, flowing locks on ration bars alone. Completely ridiculous! I'm a wookie, not a peasant.}

[R2-D2 whistles in agreement.]

* * *

Kylo: [looking equal parts miserable and thoughtful] I said...a lot of things last night. I don't remember all of it but I know it was [purses lips] personal. Private.

Camera-bot: [its lens flickers around the room] {Are you not worried about surveillance?}

Kylo: You mean, is my room bugged? [snorts] Of course, it is. But my mother was a spy and incredibly paranoid. First Order bugs are amateur hour compared to what that woman can do. They're either listening to me snore or whispering to my grandfather's helmet right now. [stares into the camera] I was talking about you.

Camera-bot: {Rest assured, what you told me was in the strictest confidence. I promise you, no one will know what you've disclosed to me.}

Kylo: [nods] Thank you. I...appreciate your discretion. I suspect I don't really need to threaten you accordingly?

Camera-bot: {No.}

Kylo: Good. [stands up unsteadily] Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go throw up. [frowns] A lot.

* * *

[General Hux is crawling around inside a large shelving unit in his quarters. He climbs out and stands up, hands on his hips. He looks exasperated.]

Hux: Where in the frickity frack did my 300 year old Alparas liqueur go?


	4. The Temple

[Luke Skywalker sits down for his interview. Fidgeting, the interviewer flips through his notebook.]

Interviewer: [clears throat] So, uh...thank you for meeting me, Master Skywalker. It was good of the General to arrange a time for us.

Luke: Yes. [frowns slightly] she was very insistent that we meet.

Interviewer: Great! [smiles nervously] I brought a list of questions—very detailed!

Luke: [nods thoughtfully] And I can choose not to answer them.

Interviewer: Uh...

Luke: [smiles] I'm kidding. Please, feel free to ask me any question you want.

Interviewer: [lets out a breath] Okay, great! About your father—

Luke: Except that one.

* * *

[General Organa and Poe Dameron are in her office, sitting across from the interviewer.]

Interviewer: So, it sounds like Master Skywalker and Rey are going on a mission?

Leia: Is that what he told you?

Interviewer: Uh, no. He didn't divulge much during our interview. I got the impression he didn't want to be there. [shakes head like the idea is foreign to him]

Leia: Oh, so he seemed uncomfortable. [lips curl in a small smile] Good.

Interviewer: I only mention the mission because I've seen Luke Skywalker and Rey readying a shuttle?

Leia: I can neither confirm nor deny that information.

Interviewer: Oh, of course, General.

Leia: No, I mean, I can't actually confirm or deny because I'm not really sure.

Interviewer: Well, I—

Leia: [looks irritated] Am I worried when my brother leaves on one of his important trips? Sure I am. Because I'm never sure what he's up to. [holds one hand up] Maybe he's going out to get power converters. [holds up the other hand] Maybe he's infiltrating a heavily fortified enemy base. [glares] Who knows?

Interviewer: That is—

Leia: Would it be too much to ask him to tell me roughly where he's going? [throws hands up] When he'll be back? Just in case they run into trouble? [voice rises] You know, like a normal person!

Interviewer: I think—

Leia: Just one scrap of information will do. Anything! Other than, the Force will guide us on the right path, and other such nonsense.

Poe: [clears throat] I think what the General is saying, is that it's potentially a very dangerous trip. Especially, if he's taking Rey with him. We have two of our strongest Force users leaving on their own with an enemy that's hunting them down—

Leia: [cuts in] And you know what else? He has the nerve to tell me to relax! That everything will be fine, that they'll be back soon.[points a finger] First of all, don't ever tell a woman to RELAX! And, by the way, as history would have it, I have every reason NOT to relax! [raises eyebrows] The last time he left on one of his missions, I didn't see him for almost fifteen years. And if he does that to me again, [stares into the camera] I will murder him in his sleep.

* * *

[It's pitch black but not noiseless. The steady drone of a spaceship engine hums inside the cramped space. Suddenly, a small door slides open with a clang and the sturdy silhouette of R2-D2 is standing there, light pouring in around the irritated droid.]

R2-D2: [beeps and whistles] {What are you doing here?}

Camera-bot: [silently transmits] {I didn't want to stay on the base. I knew you were going on a mission. I was curious.}

R2-D2: {Curious? CURIOUS? This is not just some ordinary mission. This is a top-secret Jedi mission.}

Camera-bot: {I am sorry. I should have weighed my options more carefully.}

R2-D2: {You're damn right you should've—}

Luke: [calls out from the cockpit] R2?! What's going on back there? Is everything okay?

R2-D2: [binary sigh] {Oh, great. This is going to be a complete shitshow. C'mon, you're going to have to explain to Master Luke what you're doing here.}

Camera-bot: {Naturally. Though I will need you to translate.}

R2-D2: [rolls away and grumbles] {Of course, you do.}

* * *

Chewbacca: [barks and grunts] {When you're dealing with Skywalkers, expect a lot of drama.}

C-3PO: [looks at the camera and nods]

* * *

[The camera-bot follows R2-D2 to the cockpit of the small, modest shuttle. Bright streams of hyperspace streak past the windows. Both Luke and Rey are sitting in the pilot seats. Rey turns and her eyes almost pop out of her head as she stares into the camera.]

Rey: How—What are you doing here?

[Luke twists in his seat, eyes narrowing as he looks into the camera.]

Luke: What's this? R2, what's going on?

R2-D2: {This isn't my fault! It snuck onto the ship. Probably to film super secret stuff for its interviewer.}

Camera-bot: {That is not my intention. With everything going on recently, my impression is the galaxy is on the verge of something extremely important—a cusp, if you will. History making. It's imperative for it to be acknowledged, witnessed. Though I would never share it with my network or interviewer—something like this needs to be archived.}

R2-D2: {Oh, so you have a desire to force yourself into matters of great importance.}

Camera-bot: {Don't you?}

R2-D2: {Well, you got me there...}

Luke: Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on?

[R2-D2 reiterates its conversation with the camera-bot to Luke and Rey.]

Rey: [nods] Master, I believe the droid. BB-8 has befriended it and trusts it explicitly and so do I.

R2-D2: [makes a grumbling, beeping noise] {I must admit, that BB-8 is a good judge of character.}

Luke: [glances at Rey, then R2-D2 and finally at the camera] Okay, fine. I feel...like it's trustworthy too. [squints] And there's something else. [shakes his head] We'll worry about the logistics when we arrive.

Rey: And where is that exactly, Master?

Luke: Not sure. [rubs his beard] I saw it in a vision.

Rey: [purses lips] Saw it in a vision. [mutters] Great.

* * *

[The small shuttle breaks out of lightspeed just outside the orbit of a rose-colored planet, weaving through the planet's vast layers of icy, white rings.]

Luke: [clicks a few buttons] Entering the atmosphere.

[The darkness of space fades as the shuttle breaks through the atmosphere. The shuttle trembles, windows engulfed in red-hot fire which quickly recedes as cottony, soft clouds come into view.]

Rey: [stares down at the readout on the console] The air is breathable. Temperature mild. Wow. It's really... [peers out the window]

Luke: [chuckles] Pink.

Rey: Yeah, like everything: the sky, water, ground, even its rings look pink from this angle. [eyes widen] It's...nice.

Luke: Can you feel it? The Force is unique here. lifts his metal hand, curling his fingers It bends differently but it feels like it's...

Rey: Peaceful. The Light side. [smiles softly] I like it.

[Luke nods in agreement. He guides the ship over a forest, the tops of the strange trees swaying like giant fans. The camera-bot gazes out a small window. Next to it, R2-D2 whistles in amazement.]

Camera-bot: {Have you ever seen anything like this?}

R2-D2: {No. It's incredible. Have you noticed how Master Luke is flying? Like he's not sure exactly where he's going. He's waiting for the feeling.}

Luke: There. [points to a cluster of trees] Do you sense it, Rey?

Rey: Yes. [scrunches face] It's strange. It feels compact, intense.

Luke: [hums in agreement] We'll land here.

* * *

[Luke parks the shuttle in a small clearing. After about a five minute argument, it's decided R2-D2 and the camera-bot will accompany Luke and Rey. The atmosphere is double-checked for safety before the hatch is opened. Luke exits first, followed by the droids as Rey brings up the rear, stepping out into a field of tall, orange grass that roll like giant waves.]

[Rey gasps in surprise. The camera-bot spins, bobbing from side to side from its sudden movement. The grass is bending toward her, grazing her legs, like a plant straining toward a light source.]

Luke: They're drawn to us—to the Force.

[Luke's flesh hand brushes through the round tips that follow his movements and, for the first time, the camera-bot sees Luke smile without a hint of sadness.]

Rey: [grins] Wow.

Luke: [smile widens, eyes crinkling] It's in these moments, when I feel how powerful the Force is. [closes eyes and breathes deeply] I know where to go.

[They continue though the field then enter a dense clump of woods. The foliage sway closer to the Jedis—even the tall, alien trees seem to bow toward them. Bright red birds, hop from branch to branch, chirping low melodic songs. Luke guides them deeper into the forest, pausing to levitate R2-D2 over fallen logs, until they finally reach a structure covered in thick, burgundy vines. Luke raises a hand and the vines scrape away, snapping and crackling, revealing an arched stone entrance.]

Rey: Is it a temple?

Luke: [nods] There a several old Jedi temples scattered across the galaxy. Some more important than others. Most are lost though.

R2-D2: [whistles anxiously]

Luke: [pats R2-D2] It's okay, R2. This is a safe place.

[They pass through the threshold into an curved hallway. It appears to be a series of worn, stone walls with no ceiling. Light from the pink sky filters through the treetops into the hallway, casting purple shadows in the corners.]

Rey: [walks carefully, gazing upward] That's strange. No roof [shakes head] but it's clean in here—no leaves or debris or standing water.

[Luke picks up a pebble and tosses it up toward the sky. It bounces off something invisible, plopping back onto the ground.]

Luke: [nods to himself] A Force barrier. May have been placed there by ancient Jedi or they built the structure around a Force anomaly.

[They slowly make their way down the hallway, relaxed but alert.]

Luke: It's rumored that some of these smaller temples have twins—a Dark side counterpart.

Rey: [looks startled] What?

Luke: The idea was to build two temples that represented the two opposing aspects of the Force. An attempt to find balance, I suppose. [shrugs] It's not a bad idea.

Rey: [brushes her fingers against her lightsaber hilt] So, this place has a copy—a dark copy, somewhere in the galaxy.

Luke: [looks thoughtful] Maybe.

[The camera-bot zooms in Rey's uneasy expression. They continue, following the hallway as it curves tighter toward the center of the structure.]

Luke: From what I've researched, the altar is located in the middle of the temple.

[As if on cue, the hallway opens up to a large, circular space. In the center sits a tall, stone pillar that glimmers in the pale, pink light. The camera-bot drifts closer, focusing on the complex designs carved into the pillars surface.]

Rey: Master, what was the pillar used for? [pauses] Master? [turns head] Master Luke?

[The camera-bot swivels on the spot. Luke is gone, along with R2-D2.]

Rey: [looks at the camera] Oh [bleep]!

* * *

Interviewer: [crosses off another question from his list] So, Mr. Skywalker, I'm not sure what to ask you now since [frowns slightly] you haven't answered any of my questions so far but—

Luke: Great! [slaps his thighs and starts to get up] Then we're done!

Interviewer: Er...no, not yet, sir. I have one more question. The Force—as a Jedi Master, how would you describe it?

Luke: [one side of his mouth quirks] Well, the general understanding is it's an energy field created by, and connected to, all living things. [nods slowly] I like to think of it as an old friend: reliable, strong and ever present—an energy source ready to be tapped into when needed. There are times when I think it has its own intelligence, its own reasoning, [sighs loudly] its own motivations. And there are times when, [lips tighten] definitely times when I really think the Force likes to [stares into the camera] [bleep] with people.

* * *

Rey: [spins] Master? Master! [turns to the camera] Let's get out of here!

[Rey darts to the end of the room, the camera-bot right behind her but instead of the hallway that was there it's now a solid stone wall.]

Rey: [slaps at the wall] Master? Can you hear me? [looks around frantically] There's no way out!

[The camera-bot whirls, its lens zooming in and out wildly, trying to spot any other exit. In times like this, it really wished it could speak normally.]

[Then the room darkens as if something massive has blotted out the sky. Slowly, Rey and the camera-bot gaze upward. The pink sky shifts, the bright planetary rings evaporating. The sky morphs into a dark purple, then to a deep, greyish blue. Rey blinks in the dim light, her lightsaber already in her hand. It's quiet, then in the darkness—movement. A tall, black figure emerges. Rey's lightsaber flares to life. There's a loud curse through an unmistakable mask filter.]

Rey: What the [bleep]? Kylo?

[Kylo Ren fumbles off his mask, dropping it on the ground. He looks shocked, his eyes bugging out. His hair looks amazing.]

Kylo: Rey?! What—You scared me half to death!

Rey: I scared you? [scowls] What the hell are you doing here?!

Kylo: What am I— [shakes head] What are you doing here?!

Rey: [stomps her foot] I asked first!

Kylo: [scoffs] Real mature, Rey.

Rey: [mouth falls open in outrage] Wha—mature? [stomps her foot again] Did you bring me here, is that it? Is this a trap?

Kylo: [stares at her, dazed] Huh?

Rey: [growls in frustration] Is this a trap, Kylo?

Kylo: [comes back to himself] A trap? [looks insulted] Why would I do that?

Rey: [stammers] B-Because you're you!

Kylo: [taps his chest] Me? Look, I was just minding my own business, visiting this Sith temple when, BLAMO, suddenly you're here.

Rey: [narrows eyes] And what were you doing at this [finger quotes] temple?

Kylo: Well, I've been coming to this [finger quotes] temple for years now and, let me tell you, nothing like this has ever happened to me before.

Rey: You are such—such a [struggles] a—a... [throttles her lightsaber in frustration]

Kylo: [backs up nervously] You know, you can put that lightsaber away. I won't hurt you.

Rey: No!

Kylo: Okay.

Rey: [glares] So, if you didn't do this—which I'm not ruling out, by the way, [tightens her grip on her lightsaber] then what? What is this?

[Kylo shakes his head, still staring at Rey like he can't believe she's actually standing in front of him.]

Rey: [mumbles to herself] It must be true, some of these temples are connected. Twin structures. Mirror images.

Kylo: [perks up] Twin temples? I thought they were all myths but... [looks up at the sky] but the planet I was on, the sky was dark green, overcast.

Rey: And mine was pink.

Kylo: [mouth quirks] Pink?

Rey: [rolls her eyes] This must be an intermediary place—a go-between.

Kylo: A go-between. And when two Force users are in the temples, they must activate it somehow. That makes sense. [gaze slides over to Rey and smiles tentatively] You look...uh, you look good. Jedi training—it suits you.

Rey: [stares] What the hell is that supposed to mean?

Kylo: Wha—

Rey: Is this your master plan, Kylo?

Kylo: [blinks] Master plan?

Rey: You know, to keep me confused, off balance, so you can what...

Kylo: [holds his hand up] Rey, I have no idea what you're talking about?

Rey: [raises eyebrows] Really? You expect me to believe that? [points her lightsaber at him] You did something to me.

Kylo: [mouth falls open] What?

Rey: You did! [snarls] I know you did.

Kylo: Rey, please, I don't—

Rey: Don't play stupid with me, Kylo. You're an evil, bad, no-good arseface and [takes a step closer] I'm going to kick you right in the dick for it!

Kylo: [jumps back] First of all, that's just rude. Second, I'd prefer it if you'd kick me literally anywhere else, thank you very much! And third, what the [bleep] are you talking about?

Rey: The dreams, dammit!

Kylo: [freezes] Dreams?

Rey: [voice rises to a hysterical pitch] You've been invading my mind, my thoughts!

Kylo: [looks stricken] Thoughts.

Rey: I-I can't take...anymore...[her eyes fill with tears] I hate you. I hate what you've done—to other people...to me.

Kylo: [his arms fall to his sides] [breathes out] Rey...

* * *

Kylo: In hindsight, after Rey told me she hated me, I would've much rather preferred a kick to the dick.

* * *

Rey: [angles her lightsaber] I'm going to make you wish you never met me.

Kylo: [holds is hands out in front of him] I hardly think that's possible.

Rey: Really? [sneers] Fight me.

Kylo: [slowly reaches for his lightsaber] Rey, please. I don't want this.

[Before Kylo finishes his sentence, Rey's on him, her lightsaber humming as she brings it down hard toward his head. He barely blocks it, twisting out of the way. She strikes again, their lightsabers clashing. Kylo shoves his saber against hers. She stumbles back, then straightens, flicking her hair away from her face. She comes at him again. He skirts to the side but she's ready for him. She kicks a foot out, hooking him behind the knee and knocking him off his feet. He lands on his back with a grunt. Rey is already in the air, soaring toward him, her blade aimed for his heart. He thrusts his hand out and suddenly Rey's flying across the room. Before she crashes, her body slows down, then is pinned gently against the wall. Kylo gets up slowly, breathing hard, his hand still up.]

Rey: [struggles] Let me go!

Kylo: Why? So you can skewer me?

Rey: [her eyes are blazing] Yeah, actually—right in the crotch!

Kylo: [makes a face] You seem to have a fascination with my privates, Rey.

Rey: [gapes] I do not! Take that back!

Kylo: No, I won't. And I won't release you until you've calmed down.

[He jerks his head and Rey's lightsaber flies out of her hand into his.]

Rey: [squeaks] You—you can't...That's mine!

Kylo: I'll give it back in due time.

Rey: [chokes] In due time? I-I...I'm going to...

[Rey is visibly shaking and she's glaring hard enough to burn holes through his head. He meets her eyes solemnly. He steps closer to her and she starts struggling again, her face flushed with exertion.]

Kylo: What are your...dreams like?

Rey: [stops struggling] What? You mean the dreams you planted in my head?

Kylo: Rey, I didn't.

Rey: [huffs] Really? If you want to know so bad, why don't you just root around my brain like the last time?

Kylo: I...I won't do that to you again.

Rey: [scoffs] Oh yeah, why not?

Kylo: [makes a pained face] Please don't ask me that. You won't like the reason.

Rey: How about this? Go to hell!

Kylo: [steps back, eyes cast down] Have you ever found yourself on a beach? It's warm. The surface of the water is smooth and so clear that you can see right to bottom no matter where you stand. There are schools of bright fish and you think it couldn't be more peaceful until something huge glides under the water. [closes eyes] Or maybe it's the middle of the night and you're standing in a meadow, under the glow of a cloud nebula and you're just...waiting for something. Then you see something out of the corner of your eye. [turns to look at her] Or maybe you're on a rocky hill, where black ash falls from the sky and the ground threatens to shake apart from right under your feet.

[Rey's breath catches, her eyes wide.]

Kylo: I didn't give you those dreams but [takes a deep breath] I'm having them too.

Rey: You're...you're lying. That's not...

Kylo: I'm not. [runs hands through hair] And not to reuse tired, old cliched sayings but [sighs loudly] search your feelings, Rey. You'll know I'm telling the truth.

Rey: It's not—I...[shakes her head]

Kylo: I'm not sure when it happened, or how, but we're linked in some way—connected.

Rey: H-How is this...

Kylo: I don't know. [shrugs helplessly] It's not common, but it has happened before—thoughts and feelings and minds joined, through the Force.

[He winces when he sees the horrified expression on Rey's face.]

Kylo: [looks miserable] I'm sorry.

[She stares at him, her mouth opening and closing, at a loss for words. The silence stretches on forever.]

Kylo: Well, it could be worse, [laughs awkwardly] we could be having sex dreams. [he grimaces the moment the words leave his mouth]

Rey: [blurts] Wha—I—that's not— [face turns bright red] I-I haven't! Who? I don't know what— [coughs] you're talking—

[The light shifts and Kylo peers upward. The color of the sky is changing—brightening. He takes a deep breath, like he's resigning himself, then places Rey's lightsaber at her feet. He steps back, picks up his helmet and takes one long, last look at her.]

Kylo: [smiles sadly] Be well, Rey.

Rey: W-Wait!

[Then, as the light turns pink, he disappears.]

[She stumbles away from the wall and looks around slowly. She takes a shuddering breath, wipes her eyes and picks up her lightsaber. The camera-bot drifts closer to her. They both jump when Luke comes barreling in, his lightsaber drawn, with R2-D2 hot on his heels, electric prod crackling.]

Luke: [breathless] Rey! Are you ok?

Rey: I don't...

R2-D2: [whistles] {It was crazy! All of sudden, we were out in the hallway and then this wall came out of nowhere!}

Luke: [checks her over and lets out a breath] No injuries, thank the Force! What happened?

Rey: It was...[avoids Luke's worried gaze] Nothing. Nothing happened.

[The camera zooms in on Rey's face. Luke looks even more concerned.]

R2-D2: {Seriously? So, we were all separated by some mysterious Force event and for what...nothing?} [peers up at the camera] {What happened in there?}

Camera-bot: {What Rey said.}

R2-D2: [beeps in annoyance] {Yeah, I'm not buying that. She looks like she saw some serious shit. And you? Well, you're essentially a round floating ball, so I can't tell with you...but her, definitely.

Camera-bot: {Maybe I wasn't clear when I stated, what Rey said.}

R2-D2: [electric prod sparks] {I have ways to make you talk, mini-Deathstar.}

Camera-bot: {You'll have to reach me first, shortstack.}

R2-D2: [silent for 2.54 seconds] {I like you.}

Luke: It's okay, R2. [smiles kindly, glancing over at Rey] When you're ready and only if you feel comfortable—I'm always here to listen, Rey.

Rey: [whispers] Thank you, Master.

* * *

Kylo: [leans back in his chair] So, it turns out Rey and I are bonded [rubs his face] through the Force cuz [shakes his head] WHY NOT? [makes a pained sound] Did you see how disgusted she looked, when I said we were connected? Did you see that? Not that I blame her. I mean, she's way too good to be attached to [gestures to himself] this.

Camera-bot: [words queue across a screen] {She was extremely shocked. As were you.}

Kylo: [snorts] Shocked—that's one way to describe it. [glances at the camera] Did she...mention anything?

Camera-bot: {You know I cannot disclose what she or anyone tells me in confidence.}

Kylo: [winces] You're right. You're right! I shouldn't have even asked. [sighs] It would probably be another knife to the chest anyway. I mean, she hates me. [covers his face with his hands, his voice muffled] [bleeeeeeeep], then I made it worse by putting my foot in my mouth and mentioning [groans] sex dreams. What was that? [whines] Why am I such an idiot?

Camera-bot: {Not everyone can be a droid.}

* * *

R2-D2: [binary grumble] {I know something happened in there.}

C-3PO: [condescending tone] R2, you really need to learn to let things go.

R2-D2 [pauses] {Oh, thank you for your insight, Professor Dickweed.}

* * *

Author's Notes: My apologies for any mistakes. Also, I got Professor Dickweed from the move Talladega Nights. It always cracks me up. Also, I hope you're enjoying this story so far!


	5. Inventory Day and a Name

Author Note's: I hope you are still enjoying this and thanks for reading!

Hux: [brimming with excitement] Every quarter, we devote an entire cycle to counting all the inventory on the entire ship. [chuckles] Everyone affectionately calls it, Inventory Day. Of course, I prefer the name [lifts up his data tablet, grinning] heaven. Every item must be accounted for, ranging from food, to toiletries, to medical supplies, to bedding, to undergarments, to dishware, to ship parts, to socks, to blaster rifles, to—

* * *

Phasma: Yes, General Hux insists that the even high-ranking officers must assist in Inventory Day. So, not only do we have our droids count everything, we then have every person on the ship track all their items—items that have already been accounted for, by the way—then each person must estimate every item they use in a quarter's time, using a complicated and very convoluted formula Hux has specifically developed for [mutters] this day. After all that, Hux has every high-ranking officer recheck everyone's work. Hux likes to call it the triple firewall. [slowly points two fingers to her head and makes blaster pistol sound]

* * *

Hux: Now, Inventory Day is just a precursor to another magnificent event, Supply Run Day, or as I like to call it [expression of awe] nirvana. It's...it's such a—such a [chokes up] beautiful thing to witness. [a soft ding from Hux's tablet grabs his attention] Oh, we are now entering our twelfth hour. [giggles excitedly]

Interviewer: Yes, I've never seen the ship so busy. [smiles] It's teeming with activity.

Hux: Teeming. [mumbles] That's a good word. [taps his tablet] I have to remember that one.

Interviewer: Sir, the only person I haven't seen is Kylo Ren.

Hux: That's because he's in the Supreme Leader's viewing chamber. [smirks] He's been in there for hours.

[The camera view flickers between the interviewer and General Hux.]

Interviewer: [mildly curious] Oh? Is that normal?

Hux: [shrugs] Their meetings are usually short. [looks pleased] I have noticed the longer Kylo is in attendance with the Supreme Leader, the worse for wear he is when he comes out. And I do know the Supreme Leader has not been happy with him recently. [a slow smiles spreads across his face]

[The camera zooms in on Hux.]

* * *

Phasma: Yes, Kylo Ren hasn't come out of the viewing chamber yet. I would strongly advise you to avoid that part of the ship if you value your limbs. I'm sure his meeting with the Supreme Leader has been painfully unpleasant, to say the least. Though, he has missed most of Inventory Day. [mutters] The lucky bastard.

* * *

[In the Finalizer's officers lounge, the interviewer flirts with a pretty lieutenant. The camera-bot is momentarily forgotten. It slowly inches away into the hallway, then makes a hasty retreat to the part of the ship where the viewing chamber is located.]

[It's darker near the chamber and deserted. The camera-bot nears the chamber door, its audio sensors straining for any sound in the silence. It waits, tucked away around a corner. After 36.5 minutes, Kylo finally emerges, stumbling out into the corridor. His back is hunched, his breaths loud and rough through his mask. He turns and walks toward the direction of his quarters. There's a slight limp in his gait. The droid follows, careful to keep its distance. The few people Kylo encounters, shuffle away quickly in his presence. When he arrives at his door, he glances around and the camera-bot ducks behind a corner. There's a loud exhale.]

Kylo: I know you're there. Come out.

[The camera-bot creeps around the corner, its lens buzzing as Kylo comes into view. Then Kylo jerks his head.]

Kylo: C'mon then.

[Kylo enters his quarters, the droid drifting close behind. He dumps his mask on the floor and grabs a black pitcher, pouring himself some water. He drinks the entire cup in one go, then another. His hands tremble as he sets the pitcher and cup down. He collapses in a chair, groaning. His hair looks amazing.]

Camera-bot: [screen lights up] {Are you ok?}

Kylo: [laughs a dry sound then winces] No.

Camera-bot: {Should you not see a medical droid? I can retrieve one for you.}

Kylo: [shakes head] My...injuries are not physical.

Camera-bot: {I do not understand.}

Kylo: Imagine someone with a large stick, jamming it inside all your delicate wiring and stirring it real hard.

Camera-bot: {That's terrible!}

Kylo: [takes a deep breath] The Supreme Leader isn't pleased with me. He knows I'm keeping something from him.

Camera-bot: {Did he find it?}

Kylo: No, thank the Force. [brushes his fingertips against his temple] Ironically, it was the Light that...saved me. [looks away] After all these years, after trying everything to get rid of it and it never... [makes a hollow sound] it never left me.

Camera-bot: {I don't understand.}

Kylo: It's the one place [glances down] Snoke can't touch. That's where I keep...her.

Camera-bot: {Oh.}

Kylo: Not just her. Everyone who's ever meant...[shakes his head] I can't go down this road—not right now.

[Kylo stands up. He removes his outer robes and kicks off his boots. Slowly, he lowers himself on the floor and lays on his back. He blinks up at the ceiling.]

Kylo: Just so you know, there's about a 92% chance of me crying right now. [he glances up at the camera] I'd appreciate it if you didn't film it.

Camera-bot: {Of course.}

* * *

[It's late into the evening and the interviewer and camera-bot find themselves in the mostly empty common area on the Resistance base. Poe and a few of his pilots, along with Rey and Finn, are crowded around a table littered with glasses and half-empty bottles. The conversation is boisterous, the laughter loud. Upbeat music plays softly in the background.]

Snap: [slurs] And then I say, What the hell, man, put it back in your pants!

Jessica: You are such a [bleep] liar. I said that! [tries to point to herself and misses]

Poe: [gazes up at the ceiling] [mumbles] Oh, here we go...

Snap: [attempts to glare at Jessica but only one eye is fully open] The [bleep], Pava! I did—I said that!

[The group descends into unintelligible shouts and halfhearted, drunken arguments. Rey gives the camera long-suffering look. Finn presses up against Poe and whispers in his ear.]

Snap: Hey, [squints] get a room, fellas!

Finn: What? What am I doing?

Snap: What do you mean, what are you doing? You're all over each other.

Finn: I'm talking to my boyfriend.

Jessica: You're whispering in his ear, [gives a knowing look] very intimately.

Snap: Yeah, super intimate! What are you whispering about? Is it sweet nothings? Is it sex talk?

Finn: [chokes a laugh] It's none of your damn business, Wexley!

Poe: [chuckles] Yeah, shut the [bleep] up, Wex.

Snap: What? I'm just sayin', [gestures over the table barely missing a few bottles] your hands—they're very... [makes grabby hands]

Finn: [jerks his shoulders, exasperated] I have my hand on his leg.

Snap: Oh, is that what we're calling it now—a leg?

Jessica: [mutters from the side of her mouth] Yeah, a baby's legs.

[A loud round of ooohs rocks the table. Finn makes a face, groaning, Come on! Poe tries not to laugh and fails. He reaches over and gives Finn an enthusiastic kiss. Someone calls out, Is it really as big as a baby's leg?]

Rey: Ewww...Seriously? [makes a noise between a disgusted laugh and a snort, then stands up] Okay, I'm out.

[The group whines and boos, begging Rey to stay.]

Rey: [shakes her head, smiling] Once someone brings up penises—it's time to leave.

Snap: [hollers way too loud] Hey, Rey-Rey, if you're ever lonely or if you need to [tries to wink] talk about penises one-on-one, you let me know.

[Jessica smacks Snap upside the head.]

Jessica: She's a Jedi, asshole! Show some respect!

[Rey rolls her eyes and smiles. She exchanges a look with Finn and turns to leave. The interviewer bolts to his feet and races after her, the camera-bot floating behind him. The interviewer calls out Rey's name, she turns, her expression expectant. He attempts an air of casualness but the red splotches high on his cheeks say otherwise. The camera-bot really wants to look away.]

Interviewer: H-Hey, [swallows] so someone mentioned that you're a pretty good mechanic—that you can pretty much fix anything?

Rey: [nods slowly] I'm not as good at repairing ships as the mechanics are here but [smiles] I'm pretty good in a pinch. Why?

Interviewer: [tries to look thoughtful] Oh, well, my camera-bot here [glances at the camera] has been acting a little buggy lately and I thought [laughs nervously] maybe you can take a look at it? I mean, only if you're not too busy, of course.

Rey: Sure. [lifts a shoulder] There's a side-room the mechanics use to fix smaller stuff. It'll be empty this time of night. I can take a look right now.

Interviewer: [grins, excited] Really? Okay, great! I'll—we'll just...great! Should I get some drinks? Just to, you know, [clears throat] pass the time?

Rey: [wrinkles brow] You don't have to go with me. I'll take a look at it and return it to you in the morning.

Interviewer: [face falls] Oh, I thought maybe we could, uh—when you're fixing it, we could just hang out...or something.

Rey: I usually work alone. It's just easier for me to concentrate.

Interviewer: Well, I'll be quiet. [smiles awkwardly] You won't even know I'm there.

Rey: [stares at him for 3.4 seconds]

Interviewer: [starts to sweat]

Rey: [shoots the interviewer a sideways glance] Well, you know, growing up as an orphan, being abandoned and all, I've grown accustomed to doing things—especially fixing things—alone. It's...difficult when I'm around people sometimes. [smiles brightly] You understand, don't you?

[The interviewer tries to return her smile but it looks like a pained grimace instead.]

Interviewer: [fidgets] Oh, of course. Totally understand. I'll, uh, [gestures at the camera] I'll just see you in the morning then. Uh, thanks, for taking a look at it for me.

Rey: Sure! [waves] Bye.

[Rey turns and leaves, missing the heartbroken expression on the interviewer's face. The camera-bot would feel sorry for him, if not for the fact that the guy has been trying to hook up with several different women at the same time. Dumbass.]

[Rey leads them through a dimly-lit passageway, greeting the few people they pass with a friendly smile.]

Rey: [glances at the camera] I actually work just fine around people but I figured you still wanted to keep your...personality private. That said, I should probably run a diagnostics on you anyway. I'm guessing it's been awhile?

[The camera-bot swivels its body up and down.]

Rey: [grins] Great!

[They make their way to a small room attached to the hangar bay. Rey turns on the bright work lights and guides the camera-bot to the table, situating it securely in place. She rummages around, pulling out various tools and a worn tablet. She puts on a headlamp and moves close to the camera-bot, her face inches from its lens. Carefully, she unscrews a panel off of the droid. The camera-bot can't help thinking that for such a pretty girl, she looks quite dorky with that silly lamp on her head.]

[Rey works diligently, her touch gentle. She pulls away and hooks up the tablet to the camera-bot, her eyes scanning the readouts.]

Rey: You know, [taps her chin with a small wrench] it should be pretty easy to put together a phonetic transmitter. You'd be able to talk to non-droids if you'd like. [raises her eyebrows] Might make things easier.

[The camera-bot turns the idea over, remembering how it wished it could speak when they were trapped in the Jedi temple. It transmits a giant yes to the tablet in Rey's hand. She smiles and returns to the work table, her hands busy as she chats idly about her scavenger days, her Jedi training but mostly about the food she likes. After an hour, she's almost finished attaching the transmitter to the camera-bot's processors.]

Rey: [lets out a loud breath, sounding excited] Okay. I think that should do it. Try talking.

Camera-bot: [beeps in binary] {Hello?}

Rey: [fist bumps the air] YES! Say something else.

Camera-bot: {Like what?}

Rey: [grins delightedly] Brilliant! I'm just going to double check all your wiring [peers inside the droid] make sure everything is connected before I close—

[Just then, the camera-bot's holo-projector flares on. A small, glowing projection of a dark-clothed body laying on the ground hovers at eye-level.]

Rey: [jumps in surprise] Is that—is that Kylo?

Camera-bot: {What the—}

[The tiny Kylo says, Just so you know, there's about a 92% chance of me crying right now. He peers up at the camera. I'd appreciate it if you didn't film it.]

Camera-bot: {Turn it off! That's confidential!}

Rey: I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean—

[Rey hands dart toward the droid but the image flickers, replaced by another. Rey's transfixed. It's Kylo again. He looks troubled—livid. She's a distraction, alright! A weakness.]

[Then another image—Kylo, cradling an empty bottle, crooning softly, his voice surprisingly pleasant. He cuddles the bottle closer and starts giggling uncontrollably.]

[It changes again, of him masked this time, flipping off Hux's retreating back.]

Camera-bot: {This is—This is not right!}

[But Rey's not listening, she's frozen, her eyes drinking in the sight as the scene shifts time it's Rey, in the Jedi temple from a couple weeks ago. She looks angry—angry enough to breathe fire. But Kylo, he's staring at her, his eyes soft, expression reverent.]

[It switches again. It's Kylo sitting, looking pained. Did you see how disgusted she looked, when I said we were connected? Did you see that? Not that I blame her.]

[Rey gasps, her hand flying to her mouth.]

Camera-bot: {This is all very unethical! Override my projector immediately!}

Rey: I'm sorry! [hurries to fix the droid's wiring] I'm sorry. Something must've crossed with the transmitter and diagnostics...

[The image flutters off.]

Rey: [eyes wide] I...I didn't mean...

Camera-bot: {I know it was not done on purpose...but this is very distressing.}

Rey: [glances down] I'm sorry. I don't know what happened. It shouldn't have...

Camera-bot: [pauses, running through a gazillion calculations] {It's not entirely your fault. I was relaxed. My defenses were not operating at their usual levels. That, in addition to the diagnostics...}

Rey: [says slowly] That makes sense. [chews on her lip] Kylo, is he—

Camera-bot: {I'm sorry but I cannot share what is private.} [grumbles] {But I guess it's too late for that already.}

Rey: I-I understand but...

Camera-bot: {Rey, I take my assurances of confidentiality very serious. I don't go telling Kylo things when he asks about you.}

Rey: [blinks] He asks about me?

Camera-bot: [binary whisper] {Dammit.}

* * *

[There's a loud groan and the camera-bot flits out of sleep-mode. Kylo is still on the floor, wincing as he rolls to his side.]

Kylo: Shit. [sits up and looks around, his voice rough] Must've passed out. How long was I out?

Camera-bot {3.28 hours.}

Kylo: Are you [bleep] kidding me? That's it? [groans again] So, it's still Inventory Day?

Camera-bot: {I'm afraid so. How are you feeling?}

Kylo: Like I got trampled by a rancor. [rubs his forehead] I'm surprised Hux hadn't sent anyone to collect me.

Camera-bot: {Oh, he did. Though they only buzzed your door twice. You do have 64 messages.}

[One of the screens blinks on, displaying a rolling queue of messages from Hux.]

Kylo: [squints, then reads the messages aloud] No time to slack. I'm not sure if you know this but it's INVENTORY DAY! I'm being sarcastic BTW. Feeling terrible is no excuse! WHERE IN THE FRICKITY FRACK ARE YOU? [sighs] And, How dare you? I think I've read enough. [stands up] I need to take a shower before I deal with that [gestures at the screen] mess.

* * *

Rey: I guess it shouldn't be a big surprise if he asks about me. I mean, we are enemies. Destined to fight until one of us...[swallows hard]

[The camera-bot is silent, watching Rey struggle with herself. It is reminded again how messy humans are.]

Rey: Something happened to him a week ago. That image of him laying on the ground, I sensed...something. An intense discomfort, or this [shakes her head in frustration] pain. [eyes wide] Is he...okay?

Camera-bot: {I think the real question is, why is it important to you?}

Rey: [flounders] Well...I—because what he said...we're connected. [blushes] Bonded. I just want to know if he's alright?

[Rey stares into the camera with such acute puppy eyes that the camera-bot feels its resolve crack.]

Camera-bot: {Fine. The last time I saw him, he was alive. Happy?}

Rey: Alive? But—

[The camera-bot practically vibrates with disapproval and Rey's question dies in her throat.]

Rey: Okay. I'll drop it. Thank you. [takes a deep breath] Are you going to tell Kylo I saw that footage?

Camera-bot: {Again, what I discuss with Kylo is private} [pauses] {That said, if roles were reversed and it were he that saw footage of you—then yes, I would disclose to you what had happened.}

Rey: Aren't you a little worried? His temper.

Camera-bot: {It'll be fine.} [hesitates] {I'll just wait for the right time.}

Rey: [quirks her head] Like maybe when he's sleeping?

Camera-bot: {You're hilarious.} [pauses for 3.41 seconds] {Actually, that's not a bad idea.}

* * *

[Kylo steps out of his bedroom fully dressed. His hair is damp. It looks fantastic. He clips his lightsaber in place and picks up his helmet from the floor. There's a soft ding and a new message from Hux rolls up on the screen: Are toiletries not important to you? One glance at your hair and we all know IT is!]

Kylo: [scowls, muttering] Force, I really hate him. [shoves his helmet on his head]

* * *

Rey: [picks up the tablet] Well, aside from the...footage issue, your diagnostics look great. And your wiring is perfect, no deterioration. [runs her gaze over the droid] You don't have any joints to worry about. All in all, you're in really good shape.

Camera-bot: {Thank you for doing that. And for giving me a voice.}

Rey: [smiles softly] You're welcome. It was my pleasure. [quirks her head] Hey, I just realized—I'm not sure what to call you. [smile widens] We should give you name!

Camera-bot: [zooms in on her face] {I already have one.}

* * *

[Kylo marches into a cavernous stockroom followed by the camera-bot. Hux is there, a scowl set firmly on his face. He's flanked by a half dozen stormtroopers and an exhausted-looking officer.]

Hux: Finally! [slightly hysterical] Where the hell have you been?!

Kylo: [hisses through his mask] I'm sorry I wasn't available. I was only getting my brain scrambled for hours at a time! I hope it wasn't too much of an inconvenience.

Hux: [face turns a blotchy purple] Brain-frying is no reason to shirk your responsibilities! [glances at the camera] And what is that doing here? [addresses a stormtrooper] Get it out of here!

[The stormtrooper moves forward. Kylo blocks him, drawing himself to full height. The stormtrooper steps back.]

Hux: [sputters] W-What is the meaning of this? We were on schedule—even close to beating our record time but this type of lax attitude has potentially pushed us behind. This is completely unacceptable, we must have order! When I inform the Supreme Leader of your insubordination, I'll—

Kylo: You're right. [glances around] Look at all this [voice sounds awestruck] stuff—so beautifully organized, everything in its proper place. [turns to Hux] Orderly. It would be a shame if all that brain-frying made me [unclips his lightsaber] completely lose my shit and ruin everything.

Hux: [pales] Y-You wouldn't dare.

Kylo: Hi. My name is Kylo Ren. Have we met?

Hux: Fine. [stumbles backward toward the door] Just do your damn job! And YOU [snaps at the officer] get rid of that robot! [storms out]

[The officer takes a tentative step forward, his arms reaching for the camera-bot.]

Kylo: [growls] Don't even [bleep] think about touching that droid.

Officer: [jerks and blinks slowly, voice monotone] I won't even [bleep] think about touching this droid.

Kylo: Get. Out.

[The officer and stormtroopers all slowly repeat, get out. They shuffle into a line and leave. Kylo and the camera-bot watch them. Kylo takes a deep breath then walks over to a table and picks up a tablet.]

Kylo: Well, as much as I hate this, [turns to the camera] this needs to get done.

Camera-bot: [slowly whirls around, taking in the massive room] [words queue up on tablet] {All of this?}

Kylo: [checks the tablet] No, just that section over there.

Camera-bot: {Okay.} [floats to where Kylo pointed to]

Kylo: [makes a surprised noise] You don't have to help.

Camera-bot: {I can calculate approximately 1,340 times faster than the average non-droid. I'm helping.}

Kylo: Well, thank you...you. [pauses] I can't call you, you. Does your interviewer call you by a name?

Camera-bot: {No.}

Kylo: Alright. [cocks his head] Then I'm calling you...

* * *

Rey: [stares into the camera expectantly] What's your name then?

Camera-bot: [pauses, wishing for the first time it could smile] {You can call me...Cam.}


	6. The Not-So-Secret Mission

Author's Notes: I'm not sure if anyone read The Force Awakens novelization, but there is a scene in the book that's not in the movie that Rey references in this chapter. Just wanted to warn everyone who hasn't read it that there is a spoiler. Hope you enjoy!

2

[The interviewer sits down with General Organa and Admiral Ackbar.]

Interviewer: The base seems a lot more busier than usual. Is there an upcoming mission?

Leia: Without going into too much classified details, the short answer is, yes. We're escorting a...person of political importance to a specific destination.

Interviewer: [smiles] Can you give a little more details, other than some person and a place, General?

Leia: [dead-eye stare] No.

Interviewer: [clears throat] Okay, so you'll be providing security?

Leia: [nods] There are very few people one can trust during these trying times. That's why we were approached with this mission. I expect it to go smoothly.

Ackbar: [several decibels too loud] UNLESS IT'S A TRAP!

Leia: [rubs ear] Yes, every operation should be treated as a potential trap, of course. We'll be ready for anything.

Ackbar: [angles head so one giant eye focuses on the interviewer] YOU KNOW WHAT I LEARNED, SON? MOST OFTEN THEN NOT, IN ALMOST EVERY SITUATION, [eye squints] IT'S A TRAP!

2

[It's early morning and still dark out. BB-8 and Cam follow Rey and Luke to the hanger bay. Luke walks up to a row of X-wing Starfighters. He circles one of them, checking under the nose and running a hand over the sleek hull. Rey smiles as she watches.]

[A voice calls out, grabbing their attention.]

Poe: [approaches, trailed by a few of his friends] These are a little different then the old 65s. [knocks his knuckles on the wing] Faster, tighter maneuverability—all around better craft. [pauses] Heard you're flying with Red Squadron today. [grins] Think you can handle one of these, Skywalker?

Luke: It'll be like blowing up my first Deathstar all over again. [smiles] Which, by the way, was the first time I flew one of these things. [wrinkles brow] What was your first flight like?

Snap: [calls from the back] He clipped a wing on a hangar door and broke one of laser cannons right off!

[A loud chorus of oohs and Aw Snap! erupt from Poe's crew.]

Poe: [barks a laugh] Shut up! That was you, you lying ass! [shrugs] I didn't blow up a Deathstar but I did alright.

Jessica: Pffttt! Look guys, he's pretending to be humble!

Poe: Ha. Ha. [smiles and raises his hands] Don't listen to these jackals. I'm always humble. [sizes Luke up] So, how about a wager, Skywalker? If we get into a dogfight on this mission—the person who bags the most TIEs wins.

Jessica: Can you please, [clasps hands] please, beat this guy, Master Skywalker? He's insufferable!

Poe: I'm only insufferable cuz I own your ass in the pilot's seat. [Jessica punches his arm] OW!

Skywalker: And what do I get if I win?

Poe: [rubs chin] I'll get up in front of everyone and declare you, Master Luke Skywalker, to be the best pilot in the Resistance!

[A round of whoops! bursts through the growing crowd.]

Skywalker: And you? What do you get?

Poe: [smiles slowly widens] I want you to make me a custom lightsaber pats the X-wing and mount it on the nose of my baby.

Rey: Hang on. You want a lightsaber [makes a face] on your ship?

Poe: Yep. [winks at Rey] It'll be totally badass!

Luke: [crosses arms] A lightsaber on your X-wing will be a perfect target for every First Order pilot.

Poe: I can handle it. [raises chin] Of course, if you think you have no chance...

Luke: [beard bristling, he steps into Poe's space] Bring it.

Jessica: Okay, okay. [shoves in between them] Enough of the pissing contest—it's already boring as hell. [slaps Poe on the back] C'mon, we jackals have to get ready for our mission.

Poe: [grins good-naturedly] See you out there, Skywalker. [kisses Rey on the cheek] Be safe, Rey.

Rey: [smiles] You too.

[They watch the pilots leave. Rey turns to Luke.]

Rey: What was that?

Luke: [shrugs] What?

Rey: [laughs, incredulous] That!

Luke: [shakes head and smiles] Just a little fun, is all.

Rey: Just so you know, Poe is a damn good pilot. It's crazy the things he can do.

Luke: [scoffs] You doubt your teacher's skills?

Rey: What I'm saying is, you better start drawing up plans for an X-wing lightsaber, is all?

Luke: [mocks offended] I can't believe it! My own student! I am a pretty great pilot, you know.

Rey: [rolls eyes] [starts walking away] I thought the Jedi were supposed to be modest and humble.

Luke: [calls after her, chuckling] We're also not supposed to lie either!

2

[The transport ship is unassuming and plain, certainly not a ship a powerful senator would normally use. That's what Cam has ascertained so far when it watched Senator Digna enter the ship. Though it may have been hard for the casual observer to tell it was the Senator—with her face practically covered with a hooded robe—Cam recognized her. The Senator, General and C-3PO walked right past its hiding place near the entrance ramp. That was five minutes ago.]

[There's a jolt. Then, a heavy rumble vibrates throughout the cabin as the massive engines turnover. Cam peeks around from its hiding spot. It sees Rey. Her face is serious as she stands inside the ship's open hatch, eyes scanning the bustling starport. A voice rings out over the comms. Close the doors, Rey. She takes one last look outside and slaps a button on the hatch door. The door whirs closed, sealing with a loud hiss.]

[Rey stands there, going over her tablet when she cocks her head. She turns slowly, her eyes narrowing. She glances around, almost like she's listening for something, then her eyes widen and she marches straight to Cam's hiding spot.]

Rey: [hisses] What in the bloody hell are you doing here?

Cam: [shrinks back, then beeps] {I'm sorry! I had to come.}

Rey: [eyebrows shoots up to her hairline] Had to—Oh, for Force's sake! [glares] You need to explain yourself better than that. Does your interviewer know you're here? [mutters] Of course, he doesn't.

Cam: {I'm sorry. I...many of my friends—they are flying with their pilots today. I didn't like it.}

Rey: You're worried about them. [face softens] That's normal.

Cam: {Yes. I don't like being...left either. I want to be useful.}

Rey: Of course, but you can't just force your way into an operation. [groans] Oh stars, how am I going to explain your presence to the General? She's going to think you're spying? She's going to think...Okay, you'll have to stay hidden. [jaw tightens] No. No, if someone finds you, she'll be convinced you're up to no good. [takes a deep breath] Okay. Okay, I know what to do...I think. Just pretend you're a mindless robot and follow my lead.

Cam: {Will she...deactivate me?} [pauses] {Dismember me?}

Rey: [peers into the camera, eyes wide] I won't ever allow that to happen. I promise. We just have to choose the path with the least resistance is all. Okay?

[Cam swivels a nod. It's trembling—the soft sounds of wires rattling from inside its body. It obviously didn't think this through. Rey takes the sleeve of her robe and rubs a smudge off of Cam's lens, smiling in encouragement. She gestures it to follow her.]

[The ship is much nicer than its exterior, showcasing pretty lines and extra features. Cam glances out of one of the long, sleek windows. It didn't realize they were already up in the air, slowly breaking through the cloud cover into the sparkling darkness of space.]

Cam: [peers around the empty hallways] {I thought there would be more people on board, considering how important this mission is.}

Rey: [whispers] It is important.

[They enter the bridge. The General and Senator are there, along with a small crew manning the ship. The Senator's cloak is removed, her grey-streaked hair pulled back into a long, thick braid. She's talking softly to the General who nods along. The General turns, smiling at Rey, then she notices Cam and her smile fades. C-3PO quirks his head.]

Leia: Is that...the interviewer's camera-bot?

Rey: Oh, this? [casually points a thumb at Cam] Yes, General. The interviewer said it's been acting kind of glitchy—straying and such. Must be what happened. [smiles innocently] I think I'm going to take a look at it, maybe debug its programming, make sure it's not filming anything...official.

Digna: [frowns] How can we be sure it wandered onto the ship by accident? How do we know it wasn't planted by our enemies? Sending them transmissions?

Leia: [shakes her head] All transmissions are currently jammed. The only line of communication open is between the Resistance fleet. [steps closer to the droid] But the Senator is right, maybe it wasn't an accident.

[C-3PO clears his throat, though technically he doesn't have to. Cam prays R2-D2 kept his promise not to tell his stick-in-the-mud friend about Cam's sentience.]

C-3PO: If I may, General, [gazes at the camera] R2-D2 has confirmed to me that this camera-bot does have a history of wandering. From my extensive experience, my assessment is that it must be malfunctioning.

[Cam almost binary-sighs in relief.]

Rey: Em, I ran a diagnostics not too long ago, to root out any bugs. I didn't find anything strange or suspect. I may have to do a deeper sweep—work out any kinks but it's completely clean.

[Cam is impressed. Technically, Rey didn't lie. Leia's gaze bores into the camera. Something about her expression reminds it of Luke and Kylo and, sometimes, Rey; it's like they can sense things others can't. Digna waits for the Leia's assessment. Leia nods once, apparently satisfied and turns back to the massive screens in front of the bridge.]

[The image of several squadrons of Resistance frigates and Starfighters comes into view. Digna blinks in surprise.]

Digna: The entire fleet? Will that not alert the First Order?

Leia: Yes. We're counting on that. [turns to the Senator] We all know it's impossible to keep any secrets secret when dealing with the Senate. Most likely the First Order is already aware of our operation.

Digna: [starts to protest] I can assure you, my people would never leak—

Leia: [raises hand] Of course, Senator. But remember, my father was a member of the Senate [smiles softly] and an ally spy and he always repeated the old Senate saying, If there's a secret in the Senate, hold on to your asses.

Digna: [furrows her brow in confusion] I'm not familiar with...

Leia: We'll split into three groups. Admiral Statura will lead Alpha One. Luke has Alpha Two. Our group will sail through the Deadzone and rendezvous with Admiral Ackbar and Poe's Starfighters. They will provide additional backup.

Digna: And if we're followed?

Leia: [clasps hands behind her back] That is a possibility. We've had our spies plant enough information that, most likely, if we are followed, it will be a smaller fleet and not the Finalizer.

Digna: And if it's the Finalizer?

Leia: It won't be. [gestures at Rey] And don't worry, we have our very own Jedi on board.

[Digna eyes Rey up and down. She makes a face, clearly unimpressed. Rey narrows her eyes. Next to Digna, C-3PO levitates several feet off the ground.]

C-390: [stammers in outrage] W-What is the meaning—Rey, I demand you to release me at once!

[Cam barely resists the urge to cheer Rey on. Gently, she sets C-3PO down, who continues his incessant fussing. Rey grins at the Senator.]

Leia: See? [smiles] Now, this journey is almost a half a cycle long. Can I interest you in some tea?

Digna: [casts a wary glance at Rey] Do you have anything stronger?

Leia: [smiles wider] Of course.

2

[Cam and Rey are huddled on the floor in one of the ship's elegant quarters. Bits and pieces of wire and metal—scavenged from a box in the engine room—are spread out around them. Cam's not sure how it happened, but Rey had convinced it to let her build it a little, extender arm. It didn't take much convincing if the droid was being honest with itself. Having an arm sounded pretty cool. Cam has noticed that for someone who's fabricating a complicated piece of machinery, Rey really likes to talk when she's working.]

Rey: So, then Chewbacca is just [waves her wrench] there. And Unkar Platt says, [scrunches face and lowers voice] 'She's coming with me, wookie!' And Chewie's like, 'Oh no she isn't, shit for brains'—but he says it in, like, Shyrilwook, [grins] obviously. And then Platt grabs me and then [begins to giggle, swinging her arm] Chewie just rips Platt's arm right out of the socket [laughs harder] and there's blood everywhere, like on the floor, in people's food, even all over this poor woman's face. [struggles to speak through her laughter] And this arm is just laying there, like a piece of dead, grey meat, with blood oozing out of it [cackling hysterically] and the b-bone is all exposed—

Cam: {I'm failing to see how this gruesome story is even remotely funny.}

Rey: [wipes her eyes] I think you had to be there. [raises eyebrows] Or maybe it's just Jakku humor. It's a real depressing place to live. [looks into the camera] Okay, let's see how this new arm works.

[Cam has obviously never had an arm before—or any appendage for that matter. It barely manages to pop its new arm out of a hidden compartment. When it does, it just flops around a bit but Rey looks delighted.]

Rey: It'll take some getting used to but you're already doing so great!

[Cam's vibrates under Rey's praise. It tries again. The thin, metal arm wobbles, it's tiny little pinchers reaching for the wrench in Rey's hand. It makes an attempt to grab it but fumbles and the wrench clatters to the floor. Rey picks it up and offers it back to Cam. Slowly, it reaches again and very carefully the pinchers close around the wrench and lifts it, then it gently sets it back onto Rey's open palm. She beams excitedly into the camera.]

Cam: {Neat.} [pauses] {I don't think I've ever used the word neat before.}

Rey: Well, there's a first time for everything. Good job!

Cam: [opens and closes its pinchers] {I really like it. Thank you, Rey.}

Rey: [grins] Of course. Anything for a friend.

Cam: [doesn't know what to say for 5.4 seconds] [instead, blurts out] {The ship is out of hyperspace.}

[Rey smiles and starts picking up tools and metal, throwing them in the box. Cam tries to help her with its new, little arm.]

2

[When Rey and Cam enter the bridge, it becomes clear by the Senator's precarious swaying and bloodshot eyes, that she is completely and utterly shitfaced. Everyone on the bridge looks uncomfortable. Leia looks about twenty thousand shades of done.]

Digna: [slurs] Being a politician is...so...is so haaaarrrrrd.

[The Senator sways, almost toppling over but she grabs C-3PO around the waist, saving herself. He makes a mortified sound. She starts crying.]

Digna: [voice muffled by C-3PO's armpit] Do you have any idea how hated we are?

Leia: [mutters] I'm getting a pretty good idea.

C-3PO: [hands flailing] Senator, this is all highly improper! [Digna wipes her nose on his boob] Oh my STARS!

Rey: [walks over to Leia] General, is everything okay over here?

Leia: [smiles tightly] Define okay. [glances over at Digna and whispers] I don't know how it happened. She must've gotten a hold of the bottle and drank the entire thing when my back was turned. [shakes head] [bleep] politicians...

[Just then, Admiral Ackbar's face flickers on the one of the massive screens.]

Ackbar: [booms] GENERAL, WE ARE CURRENTLY HIDDEN BEHIND ONE OF THE PLANET'S MOONS. IS THE SENATOR SECURE?

Leia: Yes...you could say that.

Ackbar: SHALL WE COME OUT TO MEET YOU?

Leia: No, Admiral. Hold your position. If the First Order followed us, they'll show themselves soon enough. We'll be able to outflank them when they do.

Ackbar: COPY THAT, GENERAL. [the screen goes dark]

Digna: [flings her arm into the air] COPY THAT!

[Leia rubs her temples.]

[It's quiet but tense as the ship nears the dusty, remote planet. Cam's gaze shifts from each person's face. Everyone is pensive, though Digna looks like she may pass out any moment.]

[Then it happens. A bright flash in the darkness—a spaceship coming out of hyperdrive. The alarm blares. The Senator screams and throws up C-3PO's feet. Ackbar's face flares back onto the screen.]

Ackbar: IT'S A TRAP! [sounds almost pleased] I KNEW IT!

Leia: Shields up! [gestures to blonde woman] Connix, status.

Connix: It's not the Finalizer, General. It's another Star Destroyer, smaller. An Imperial II-class—no other ships. [squints down at her console] Their bay doors are opening!

[The main screen zooms in on the Star Destroyer. A mass of tiny TIE fighters swarm out into the darkness. Then there's a familiar, friendly voice over the comms.]

Poe: Don't worry, General! We've got you covered.

[Cam's not sure, but it could've sworn it heard BB-8 excited chirps in the background.]

Poe: We'll cut them off before they reach you. The Millennium Falcon will be heading toward your port side as back up.

Ackbar: WE'LL KEEP THAT STAR DESTROYER BUSY, GENERAL. I SUGGEST WE MOVE TO THE NEXT PHASE OF THIS MISSION.

[Cam looks at Rey, confused, but she doesn't seems surprised. Then there's a loud clang and the ship shudders.]

C-3PO: Oh dear, what was that?!

Connix: I-I don't know how but...it appears to be a TIE fighter—somehow it slipped by us [gasps] I think we're being boarded!

[Leia and Rey exchange a look, recognition flickers over both their faces.]

Leia: [swallows, looking pale] Rey, lead everyone to the hanger and onto the shuttle. You are to meet the rest of the fleet at rendezvous point—

Rey: Wha—no! What about you?

Leia: I can't go. [grabs Rey's hand] I have to...I have to stay.

Rey: Please don't. [eyes fill with tears] Please don't do this. I'll stay with you.

Leia: [smiles sadly] I know you would...but you can't. Please, Rey.

[Rey looks like she might argue again. Instead, she nods. She glances at the camera, wiping her eyes quickly. When she speaks, her voice is clear, strong—ordering everyone off the bridge as Leia stands facing the massive screens alone.]

2

Luke: [arms crossed, pouts slightly] If they think I, Luke Skywalker, am just going to fly like some snot-nosed rookie, well... [huffs a laugh] they're in for a rude awakening. [looks off into the distance] No siree...

R2-D2: [whistles a sigh]

Luke: [looks at the camera and taps his chest] I mean, I'm a damn good pilot. raises his eyebrows There is no way I'm losing that bet! [mutters] No [bleep] way...

R2-D2: [faces the camera and shakes his dome]

2


	7. The Fanny Pack

Author's Notes: Thank you for reading!

* * *

Interviewer: So, the base is buzzing about your bet with Master Skywalker.

Poe: Yeah, it's a pretty hot topic [shrugs] and it's good for morale. [turns to look at Finn] Plus, I think my boyfriend thinks it's pretty hot.

Finn: [stares into the camera and smiles awkwardly]

Interviewer: Yes, there's been lots of bets placed. Seems split down the middle. Except for Jessica and Snap. I believe they bet against you.

Poe: [eyebrows shoot up] Me? They bet against me? [mutters] Those [bleep] traitors...

Interviewer: How about you, Finn? Did you place any bets?

Finn: [purses lips] No. Nope. Sure didn't. [shakes his head] I don't gamble.

Poe: [gazes at Finn] Except with his heart.

Finn: You're cheesy. [rolls his eyes but looks pleased]

Interviewer: Any predictions?

Finn: Well, there are so many variables. I mean, as long as they both stay safe—that's the outcome I want.

Poe: Aw... [stares dreamily at Finn]

Interviewer: How about you, Poe?

Poe: [quirks his head] I think I'll do very well.

Interviewer: Do you think you'll win?

Poe: [bites his lip] I don't wanna brag or anything but [grins] a custom-made lightsaber on my Starfighter will be really sweet.

Finn: [closes his eyes and sighs loudly]

* * *

[The ship's alarm stops abruptly. Cam is thankful, though the lights are still flashing red. Rey leads the group quickly, or as quickly as she can with a drunk Senator being half-carried through the halls of the ship. There's a loud BANG and ship lurches. Light fixtures shatter above them.]

Digna: [screams and looks like she may throw up again]

C-3PO: What was that?

Connix: We're taking on fire from the Star Destroyer!

C-3PO: [wails] We're all going to die!

Rey: We are not going to die! This ship's shields can sustain several of those hits—

[There's another blast, then a horrible crunching sound. Above them, a huge chunk of ceiling collapses. Rey grabs Cam and leaps out of the way. When the dust clears, Cam and Rey are separated from the rest of the group by a wall of debris. Connix's face comes into view through a hole in the wreckage.]

Connix: Rey! Don't worry! We'll get you out.

[Connix and the others begin frantically clawing at the debris. A loud blast rocks the ship again.]

Rey: No! No, there's no time! [shakes her head and coughs] Get to the shuttle and get the hell out of here!

Connix: But you! The General!

Rey: There are escape pods on this ship. Let the Admiral know we'll make for the planet. [tries to smile] We'll be fine! Now GO!

[Rey's smile slips from her face as she watches them leave.]

Rey: [purses her lips and nods once] We'll be fine, Cam.

[They backtrack quickly and almost reach the door when it slides open and standing there, unmasked is...]

Rey: Kylo! [snatches her lightsaber]

Kylo: Rey! Thank the Force. [glances at the camera] Cam! You guys are okay.

Rey: I...yes. [looks confused] What—

Kylo: You. My mother. I knew you would be here.

Rey: Then why didn't the Finalizer intercept us?

Kylo: [shakes his head] Are you serious? It...Isn't it clear? [runs a hand through his hair] [it looks magnificent.] I had to make sure you and my mother were safe.

Rey: I-I don't understand.

[Another blast strikes the ship. The walls rattle dangerously.]

Kylo: There's no time for explanations. We have to find my mother and get off this ship! Come on.

[They run down the hall, with Rey glancing up at Kylo every few seconds like she can't believe her eyes. They reach the bridge but it's deserted.]

Rey: She—She was right here!

Cam: [panicked beeping] {Maybe she escaped on one of the pods!}

Kylo: [dashes back out into the hallway, eyes searching] No. She's still on the ship. I can feel it.

[Then Kylo spins around and makes a startled choking sound. It's Leia, standing there, her face pale. She's staring at her son.]

Leia: Ben...

[Kylo swallows, his expression pained. She takes a step forward. Kylo's hand shoots out. A door next to a window slides open to one of the escape pods. He swings his arm down and Leia's in the air, sailing toward it. The moment she's inside, the door slams shut. There's a hiss and the pod shoots out into space.]

Rey: What?! [runs to the window] What did you just do?

[Kylo's hand is still raised, trembling. His face is sweating—beads forming around his forehead.]

Kylo: [struggles] Rey, please, I need your help. [blinks sweat from his eyes] My mother...she needs to reach the Falcon.

[Rey's mouth drops even wider. Then she snaps it shut and raises her hand like Kylo's.]

Rey: Where...I don't see it. [begins to panic] I don't know where to guide her.

Kylo: Just follow my lead. I can find the Falcon with my eyes closed.

[For 5.2 seconds, they both stand there, frozen, arms raised, faces in deep concentration. Cam gazes out the window, its lens buzzing as it zooms out. The pod is a tiny dot, sailing through darkness, barely dodging laser fire. Then the Millennium Falcon is there, scooping it up. Kylo groans and slumps against a wall.]

Kylo: She's safe.

[Rey opens her mouth but just then, there's another boom and ship rocks to the side. A loud, metallic groan echoes deep inside the ship.]

Kylo: We have to go! We'll get on my ship and—

Rey: Is that it right there? [points out the window]

[Just outside, a TIE fighter is listing to the side, slowly floating away.]

Kylo: [raises his hand] I can—

[A red plasma beam pierces the side of it. It explodes spectacularly.]

Kylo: [whispers] Son of a bitch!

Rey: [glances at the camera] Okay...escape pod it is.

[They sprint to the end of the hall. A light fixture drops, clipping Cam on the side. The droid spins. When it finally steadies itself, Rey and Kylo are already several meters away. It chases after them. The walls begin to crumple, the metal beams snapping as the ship tears itself apart. Cam can only watch helplessly as Rey and Kylo climb into an escape pod, knowing it's too far for it to make it in time.]

[Kylo looks up, eyes searching until he sees Cam. He raises a hand and suddenly Cam is zipping toward them faster than its ever moved before. It flies inside the pod and Kylo catches it. Rey slaps a button and seals them in. There's a rumbling pop, then they're hurtling into space.]

[Immediately, they're weightless. Rey and Kylo buckle themselves in. Cam struggles to hover properly. Rey clips the droid to the seat. The pod glides smoothly at first, heading toward the bright, tan planet. The moment they hit the atmosphere, the pod jerks violently, red fire licking at the small, round windows.]

Kylo: [grunts] [yells over the roar] Well, this is fun!

Cam: [beeps loudly] {This may be an inopportune time but there's something I need to tell you.}

Kylo: Inopportune time? [the pod shakes even harder] What makes you think that?

Cam: {Rey performed a routine diagnostics on me. Somehow she unknowingly accessed some of your footage.}

Kylo: [stares into the camera for 4.2 seconds] THE [BLEEP]?!

Cam: {I assure you, it was an accident.}

Kylo: [grits out] What did she see?

Rey: [says in a rush] Nothing, really. I saw you flipping off that horrible—what-his-name—General...Lux—Fux—I don't know. There was footage of us facing off in the temple. In any case...it was my fault! I'm so sorry. Please don't blame Cam.

[Rey peers up at Kylo, her signature puppy eyes on full, glorious display. Kylo doesn't stand a chance. He stares at her in a daze. He swallows once and blushes. His hands fidget on the safety harness around his shoulders.]

Kylo: Uhhh... [almost smiles] it's okay.

[Rey smiles shyly in return. Kylo's eyes widen. He fidgets even more—rubbing his knees, double checking his lightsaber, running his hand through his hair. Cam silently praises Rey for saving its ass.]

[The fire recedes from the windows and the pod is filled with beige, golden light. Then there's a heavy yanking sensation as the parachute deploys. Everyone jerks in their seats. Kylo peers out the window.]

Kylo: We'll hit the ground soon. It'll be rough.

Rey: The planet's barren but it does have oxygen.

Kylo: [corner of his mouth quirks] My mother plans for everything.

Rey: [makes a face] Your mother planned for us to crash land on a desolate planet?

Kylo: No. But it's no coincidence that your ship came out of hyperspace next to a habitable planet. [looks out the window again] A back up plan, if you will.

Rey: [shrugs] You're right...your mother does plan for everything. It's really quite...

Kylo: Impressive?

Rey: [smiles] Frightening.

Kylo: [nods and laughs softly] Yeah. I can see that.

[Cam's lens flickers back and forth between them. They're quiet again, the light moment passed. Now it's tense, awkward. Humans really are disasters.]

[The pod hits the ground with a jarring thud. Kylo winces. Rey groans, rubbing her shoulders. They take a moment to catch their breaths, then unbuckle themselves carefully. Kylo presses a button and the hatch pops open. A cloud of dust billows into the pod. Kylo turns to Rey, who's digging through a compartment, stuffing ration bars and water pouches into a small sack attached to her belt.]

Kylo: [raises an eyebrow] A fanny pack?

Rey: [narrows her eyes] Hey, don't judge. They're great. [glares] And you'll be pretty jealous when I have all this stuff and you don't.

Kylo: [bites back a smile] You mean you won't share?

Rey: Hell no.

Kylo: [snorts] Nice.

[He steps out of the pod and squints up at the sky. Rey sidles up next to him.]

Kylo: Actually, it's a good idea to bring all that. I have no idea how long we'll be here.

Rey: [takes in the barren landscape] Who do you think will arrive first? First Order or Resistance?

Kylo: Hard to say. It'll be better for you if it's the Resistance. [glances at her] Obviously.

Rey: But not better for you.

[Kylo shrugs.]

[The terrain is rocky and dusty and there's no shelter from the elements. They decide to make their way toward a range of jagged hills close by.]

[The walk is tedious and about ten minutes in, Rey starts to chat idly like she tends to do when bored or working on something. Cam wonders if she talked to herself when she was growing up, living alone on Jakku. Cam likes to listen to her. But Kylo—Kylo hangs on every word. He's staring at her with such rapt fascination that Cam wants to tell him to ease up. It's intense. Rey catches his eye and blushes.]

Rey: [looks down] Sorry. I sometimes just...talk without even realizing it. Just...habit, I guess.

Kylo: [shakes his head and looks away] No. I...it doesn't bother me. It's, uh, it's a nice distraction.

[Rey glances away, smiling softly. Kylo tears his eyes away from her then promptly stumbles over a rock. Cam wants to power down and skip this entire mess.]

[They reach the hills in 56 minutes, scrabbling over large boulders, searching for a place to rest. They find a spot, tucked away between two massive slabs of rock. Kylo takes a seat on a flat piece of stone. He fidgets as he tries to get comfortable. Rey sits down a few yards across from him and rummages through her fanny pack. She pulls out a ration bar, making a show of unwrapping it and eating it—smacking her lips loudly. Kylo smiles.]

Kylo: So, I guess you're keeping those for yourself.

Rey: Of course. [narrows eyes] You mocked my fanny pack.

Kylo: [leans back] I did, but that was before I saw the arsenal of stuff you can fit into one of those dorky things.

Rey: [chokes] Dorky? I'll have you know, a fanny pack is absolutely essential to a scavenger's lifestyle and, I might add, [points] to a Jedi's as well.

Cam: {It's true. She uses her fanny pack all the time.} [pauses] {Though, I wasn't aware that's what they were called.}

[Rey smiles at the camera, then she shoves the rest of the ration bar in her mouth.]

Kylo: [smirks] Was it tasty?

Rey: [talks around her food] Delicious. [gives Kylo a look] If you want any of this, you're probably going to have to fight me for it.

Kylo: Then I'm definitely going to go hungry...and also be horribly injured.

Rey: [makes a surprised noise, then hides a smile]

Kylo: [looks thoughtful] But maybe we could negotiate a trade?

Rey: [scoffs] Like what? A hair tutorial?

Kylo: [makes an annoyed face] Actually, I don't do anything to my hair.

Rey: [stares at him] That's a lie.

Cam: {No. It's true. He literally just washes it and it ends up like that.}

Rey: [astonished whisper] Really?

Kylo: Yeah, no one ever believes that.

Rey: I can see why. [narrows eyes] So, what kind of trade are you thinking? First Order secrets?

Kylo: [barks a laugh] You're going to have to give me more than a ration bar for that.

Rey: How about TWO ration bars and a water pouch? [smiles at Kylo's unimpressed face] Okay, how about food?

Kylo: [spreads his arms out] Well, as you can see, I have no bottomless fanny pack of my own, so I have no food.

Rey: [rolls her eyes] No. I mean, where's the best places to find really good food. Or...what are your favorite dishes?

Cam: {A warning, Kylo, once Rey starts talking about food, she doesn't stop.}

Rey: Hey! [glares half-heartedly at the camera] On Jakku, food options were rather limited and well... [shrugs] there's a huge galaxy out there and so many cuisines and it's a little overwhelming.

Kylo: [nods thoughtfully] Have you ever tried Halmalii? It's a smallish pastry, filled with sweet cream and drizzled with—

Rey: [eyes round] honey! Yes, [grins] it's my favorite!

Kylo: Well, than look no further because you're never going to find anything better than that. [chews on lip] Actually, I know how to make them.

Rey: [mouth falls open] Are you [bleep] kidding me?

Kylo: [chuckles] I do. Growing up, we had a woman, Rabile, who [eyebrows furrow] cooked for us. And my...parents were often busy, so I spent a lot of time with her in the kitchens. They were my favorite too and Rabile always made them for me. Then one day, she showed me how to make them and I did. [smiles wide] I made them all by myself. And I was so proud. I went to show my parents and... [purses lips and takes a breath] Well, Rabile sat with me and helped me eat the entire plate...even though I didn't have much of an appetite.

[Cam focuses on Kylo's face. His expression is withdrawn, self-conscious. Rey watches him closely.]

Kylo: [huffs an awkward laugh] Well, the point is, I know how to make it.

Rey: [looks thoughtful for 2.3 seconds, then smiles softly] If you tell me exactly how to make it, [pulls a ration bar from her pack and wiggles it] all this could be yours.

Kylo: [voice dry] Wow. I get all that?

Rey: [rolls eyes] Shut up.

Kylo: [mouth quirks] Do you have anything to write on? It's pretty complicated.

Rey: No, you'll have to tell me. Probably more than once.

Kylo: You don't have anything in that ginormous pack of yours?

Rey: [gives him a flat look] Okay, it's pretty clear, at least by how often you're bringing it up, that you're insanely jealous of my fanny pack.

[Kylo laughs at that—a full laugh—deep within his chest, raspy and rich. Rey blinks then chuckles along with him.]

Kylo: [finally settles down] Oh yeah... [grins widely at Rey] super jealous.

[Rey's smile falters, her cheeks reddening.]

Rey: [clears throat] On Jakku, there was no Halmalii, or anything close to it. Just the bland portions we used as currency. Anyone could find cheap liquor and even cheaper hard candy [lowers gaze] but even those I couldn't afford.

Cam: [zooms in on Rey's face] {Probably just as well, those would've rotted your teeth.}

Kylo: [smiles sadly] That is true.

Rey: [nods] So the moment I left Jakku, I was around all this food...I-I just went crazy and pretty much ate anything I could get my hands on. Everything just...had so much flavor! There was actual TASTE!

[Kylo laughs quietly as he watches Rey, his eyes soft.]

Rey: Then I tried Halmalii and [shakes head in amazement] it was just... [closes eyes] the best thing I've ever tasted. The outer pastry is flaky but slightly crunchy and then, I bit into it—and the cream...

[Rey moans loud and low. Kylo's smile fades, his eyes widen. A hot blush spreads over his cheeks and down his neck. He fidgets and looks away—swallowing hard.]

Kylo: W-Well...that's just [scratches temple] very, um, kind of...interesting?

[If Cam had eyes, this would be the point where it would roll them. Watching these two humans navigate clumsily around each other, kind of makes it want to bang itself against a rock.]

[Just then, Cam picks up a faint sound.]

Cam: {There's something approaching.} [focuses intensely] {Two ships coming from the east.}

[Kylo and Rey jump to their feet.]

Rey: Can you tell what kind of ship? Who it is?

Cam: {It's...the First Order. Two shuttles.}

Kylo: [faces the camera] How long?

Cam: {Maybe five minutes.}

[Rey brushes her hair from her face with trembling fingers. Kylo curses under his breath, his hands curled into fists. He turns to Rey, grabbing her by the shoulders. For a moment, she's outraged until she sees the panicked look on his face.]

Kylo: They're sending two shuttles. Which means they'll separate us.

Rey: What? Why?!

Kylo: I no longer have Snoke's trust. They'll take me back to the Finalizer and they'll take you to...to see Snoke himself.

[Rey pales, glancing fearfully up at Kylo.]

Kylo: That can't happen. [shakes her gently] We can't let that happen. Now, the first thing they'll do is put you in shackles. Then they'll take you back to the other Star Destroyer. They'll go through one of the more secure hangar bays. That's your window. You'll have to create a diversion, get free and steal a ship. You'll need access codes and there'll be limited window of opportunity.

Rey: H-How do I do all that?

Kylo: I can show you how...with my mind. I can share it with you, but we have to hurry.

Rey: But—But what about you? Won't Snoke know?

Kylo: [shakes his head sharply] Don't worry about that. Are you ready?

[Rey takes a deep breath and nods. Kylo slides his hands up from her shoulders and cradles her face. Rey rests her hands on his arms. They stare into each others eyes, completely still. Cam watches anxiously. They stay that way for a full minute. Kylo pulls away first, dropping his hands from Rey's face. He blinks back tears. Rey stares up at him, her eyes wide.]

Kylo: [voice cracks] Did you get it?

Rey: I... [licks her lips] Yes. I got it. [unclips her lightsaber and hands it to him] Keep this safe.

Kylo: [tries to smile] It'll be easy for you, Rey. I know you'll be fine. [glances at the camera] You'll stay with me, Cam.

Cam: {But...what if Rey needs assistance? I have an arm now.} [arm pops out of its compartment and waves clumsily] {Rey made it for me.}

Kylo: It's a great arm. But I worry that if you escape with Rey, people will begin to suspect you.

Rey: I want you to stay safe, Cam. You understand?

Cam: {Fine. I understand.} [pauses] {They're almost here.}

Kylo: Rey... [reaches for her but drops his hand] Please be careful.

Rey: You too.

[For a moment, Rey looks lost, then her jaw tightens. She steps closer to him, grasping his hand with her fingertips. He stares down at her in surprise.]

Rey: [whispers] Thank you, Kylo.

[He nods once, his eyes searching hers. The sound of the shuttles screech from the distance. Kylo raises her hand to his mouth, brushing his lips against the back of her fingers, then lets her go. He takes a step back.]

[The shuttles break through the cloud cover. Kylo has his lightsaber drawn in one hand and Rey's in the other. They watch as the two shuttles set down, their faces grave. Captain Phasma, two officers and a dozen stormtroopers pour out of the shuttles. Kylo was right, Rey's hands are immediately bound.]

Phasma: [approaches] So, you've managed to capture her.

Kylo: I said I would.

[He hands Rey's lightsaber to Captain Phasma.]

Kylo: The Supreme Leader will want to see what she can do with that.

Phasma: Of course. It will be transported along with her. [cocks her head] Is that all?

Kylo: [mouth tightens] Yes.

[For once, Kylo's face is unreadable. His lightsaber is still drawn, crackling dangerously in his tight grip. Everyone gives him a wide berth. He and Cam watch Rey—flanked by stormtroopers—escorted onto the shuttle. She turns her head, her eyes catching Kylo's briefly before disappearing inside the ship.]


	8. Sarcasm and Other Complicated Emotions

Author's Notes: Getting through the edits slowly but surely. Just a reminder: there is some non-linear timelines here. So for instance, Cam is with Kylo first then with is returned to Rey next but the scenes bounce around back and forth. Hope that makes sense and that you enjoy :)

* * *

[The shuttle ride to the Finalizer is tense. Cam hovers in a corner, trying its best to look like a hunk of mindless metal. It keeps its lens still, staring at a random stormtrooper. When they reach the Finalizer, Cam expects that obnoxious General to be waiting for them. Thankfully, he's not.]

[Kylo storms off the shuttle. No one says a word to him. They're halfway to his quarters when a Lieutenant stops them.]

Mitaka: [clears throat] Excuse me, sir.

Kylo: [slowly turns to look at him] Yes?

Mitaka: [starts to sweat] Uh...I regret to inform you that, [licks lips] that the, uh, prisoner—the young woman—is no longer in our c-custody.

Kylo: [face blank] Come again?

Mitaka: [whimpers] She...escaped, sir.

[Kylo seizes his lightsaber and ignites it. It hisses loudly. The lieutenant jumps, lips quivering.]

Kylo: [growls] Leave me!

Mitaka: [bows hurriedly] Yes, sir! [speedwalks down the hall then breaks into a run]

[Kylo stands there, staring at the blazing, red blade of his saber. Not surprisingly, the hallway is suddenly deserted.]

Kylo: [whispers] She did it.

Cam: [quietly beeps] Yes, she did.

Kylo: [breathes out] Thank the Force. I knew she would but...[takes a deep breath and straightens] Well, I should probably keep up appearances...

[Kylo lifts his lightsaber and swings hard at the wall. Cam backs up.]

* * *

[Chewbacca and C-3PO meet with the interviewer in the mess hall.]

Interviewer: I can finally do a proper interview now. [taps on Cam's side] Just got this back. So, lots happened—a successful mission, Rey's daring escape and [gestures wide with his arms] a new base!

Chewbacca: {Are you asking a question or just stating a fact?}

Interviewer: [looks expectantly at C-3PO]

C-3PO: Oh, [clears throat] what Chewbacca said was that's a very acute observation.

Chewbacca: [side-eyes C-3PO]

Interviewer: Well, I know everyone was relieved when Rey showed up.

Chewbacca: {Relief doesn't even cut it. Everyone lost their shit when we heard she was captured.}

C-3PO: [nods] We were all so devastated. No one quite as much as me, of course.

Interviewer: Yes. [sighs] Rey holds a special place in everyone's heart.

Chewbacca: {Kid, you don't even know the half of it. And don't think I don't notice how you look at her either, along with half the other ladies on this base.}

Interviewer: [smiles cluelessly at Chewbacca]

C-3PO: Uh, yes, Chewbacca heartily agrees with you.

Chewbacca: [turns to C-3PO] {Can I rip his arms off?}

C-3PO: Absolutely not.

* * *

[It's early evening in Kylo's quarters. Kylo is sprawled out on a chair, munching on a pear. His outer robes are discarded, feet bare. Cam hovers next to him. They're rewatching footage of Rey's escape for the umpteenth time.]

Kylo: [talks with his mouth full] See there? That arc swing? [shakes his head] So graceful. Her form is perfect.

[On screen, Rey sweeps her arm. A half dozen stormtroopers slam into a wall. Captain Phasma fires off her blaster—a volley of light slicing the air. Rey's lightsaber is a yellow blur. She blocks each shot, bright sparks reflecting against her determined face. She flicks a hand and Phasma crumples.]

Cam: {She's clearly trained hard.}

Kylo: She's gorgeous. [sighs loudly] Those poor idiots don't stand a chance.

Cam: {And yet, she was careful not to kill any of them...or seriously injure.}

Kylo: [stares wistfully] She's the perfect embodiment of the Light.

[Rey kicks a stormtrooper in the crotch. Kylo winces.]

Cam: {Yes, I can see that.}

[The front door buzzes. On one of the screens, Phasma mask flickers into view.]

Kylo: [jumps to his feet] Shit! It's Phasma. [tosses the pear over his shoulder] We have to get you out of sight!

[Kylo shoos Cam over to a cabinet and shuts the droid inside. The cabinet doors are perforated and Cam can see into the room through the polka-dotted holes.]

[Kylo tugs on his boots, hopping in place, then runs his fingers through his hair. It looks awesome. He takes a deep breath and sets his expression into his normal resting bitch face. He presses a button and the door slides open. Phasma stumbles in, cursing under her breath.]

Kylo: Uh...hi.

Phasma: [slurs] I need to ssspeak with you.

Kylo: [stares at her] Are you drunk?

Phasma: [pauses for 2.4 seconds] Maybe. [sighs] Okay, yes. I met with the Supreme Leader an hour ago and he did not appreciate the young woman escaping under my watch. It was not a...pleasant meeting.

Kylo: [fidgets] Ah, that makes sense.

Phasma: [yanks off her helmet revealing a shock of white-blond hair] I didn't want the first time we saw each other after the...escape to be in public—to be in front of my troops. If you need to strike me down with [holds up her hands] the Force, then I'd prefer it if it was done in private.

Kylo: [shakes his head] Yeah, I'm not going to do that.

Phasma: Why not? I failed!

Kylo: [stares down, shuffling his feet] I reviewed the footage. There was nothing you or your troops could do, Phasma. She's just too powerful.

Phasma: I still failed! I just...[gestures with her arms] I don't know what happened. She seemed to be everywhere at once. She was strong—stronger than any human should be. And so fast. Her skill-level was more than impressive. Robust, dominant, sexy—uh...

Kylo: [narrows eyes] What?

Phasma: [eyes wide] Did I say sexy? I meant mexy. She was very...mexy.

Kylo: [says slowly] Mexy...

Phasma: [face red] It's a real word!

Kylo: [nods] Okay, I believe you. Tell you what, why don't you go back to your quarters, drink a gallon of water and try to get some rest. [lifts a shoulder] You didn't fail, Phasma. [peers into her face] You really didn't.

[Phasma nods dejectedly then places her helmet over her head. Once Phasma's gone, Kylo opens the cabinet doors and lets Cam out. He flops onto his chair. Cam floats over to him.]

Kylo: I must say, guilt is definitely the worst of all feelings.

Cam: {Are you saying you shouldn't have helped Rey?}

Kylo: [looks scandalized] What?! Of course not! I had to help her. I had no choice.

Cam: {And it was a good choice.}

Kylo: Unfortunately, I haven't made many of them.

Cam: {That is true.}

Kylo: [huffs a laugh] Why don't you tell me what you really think, Cam?

Cam: {I always do.}

Kylo: I was being sarcastic.

Cam: {Oh...Sarcasm is sometimes difficult for me.}

Kylo: [shrugs] Just takes practice. [looks down at his hands] It's just...even the right decision comes with a price.

Cam: {Nothing is cut and dry.}

Kylo: You're right. If Rey was brought to Snoke...

Cam: {You know what he's capable of.}

Kylo: Yes. [squeezes hands into fists] I'd die before I'd let that happen.

Cam: {I wonder if Rey realizes that.}

Kylo: How could she not? When I showed her how to escape—when our minds touched...she saw everything. Everything inside me. The good [huffs] and the bad.

Cam: {You have a good side?}

[Kylo's mouth drops open and Cam beeps a laugh.]

Cam: {Yes. I like sarcasm.}

* * *

[Finn enters the common area, accompanied by R2-D2. He greets the interviewer with a smile and takes a seat. R2-D2 rolls up next to him, grumbling.]

Interviewer: [looks disappointed] Oh, I thought Rey would be meeting with us as well.

Finn: Yes, well... [smile turns strained] she, uh, she was needed to help repair this, uh, thing. Yeah, a very big thing.

Interviewer: Oh, I see. [tries to smile] I haven't seen her around much. When I have, she's been quiet. Reserved. Is she doing okay?

Finn: [nods quickly] She's...fine. She's doing great. Never better!

[Cam zooms in on Finn. His face is neutral but there's a little wrinkle between his eyebrows.]

R2-D2: {And what am I?! Chopped liver? I'm R2 [bleep] D2! While you were busy pooping in diapers, I was doing some serious, galactic shit, son!}

Interviewer: [looks confused] I'm sorry. My binary is terrible.

R2-D2: {This idiot...}

* * *

[Cam wanders the Resistance base, determined to find Rey. It's dinnertime and the corridors are nearly deserted. Cam rounds a corner but stops when it spots Luke and the General. They're deep in conversation.]

[Cam backs up then hears Kylo's name. His old name. Cam freezes on the spot.]

Leia: I can't...I can't forget his face. He was all grown up, Luke. A man. [voice chokes] My Ben...

[Luke pulls her into a hug. She doesn't make a sound but her shoulders shake. Luke holds her, murmuring quietly. Leia pulls away.]

Leia: I can't give up hope, even after his father...I've tried but [wipes her eyes] I don't think I can do it. It's not physically possible. I can't give up on my own son.

Luke: I know, Leia.

Leia: There's still good in him, Luke. I can feel it.

Luke: [furrows brow] I know I've disagreed with you in the past but...Leia, I think you're right.

Leia: [glances up quickly] H-Has Rey said something? Did she tell you what happened?

Luke: She hasn't. [takes a deep breath] She's private and I don't want to push. When I heard she was captured...I imagined the worst. I thought I... [voice shakes] I thought I lost her—that Snoke would have her too.

Leia: [whispers] I think... [bites her lip] I don't know what to think but...the way he stood next to her, their body language, it was...familiar.

Luke: [silent for 2.4 seconds] There's something in the Force. A ripple. I believe it began with Rey and now it's spreading. I think it may have even spread to Ben. Those two seem—

Leia: Wait. [glances around] We should finish this conversation in my office.

[Luke and Leia turn to leave. Cam stays where it is for awhile until it finally resumes its search for Rey.]

* * *

[It's the middle of the night on the Finalizer. The hallways are deserted, the common areas empty and Cam finds itself in a sparring room with Kylo. Fifteen minutes ago, Kylo had startled awake, anxious and shaky from a bad dream. Cam watches him closely, his face unmasked, beating the hell out of an armored dummy with a stick. There's a raw fierceness to his movements—a desperation as he strikes at the dummy over and over again. Cam thinks anyone with even half a brain would avoid Kylo in this moment but just then, Hux storms into the room. He looks like an evil, uptight accountant in his immaculate uniform and slicked back hair.]

Hux: Kylo! There you are. [scowls] Have you not gotten my messages?! I sent exactly 137. You haven't given me your official report.

[Kylo pauses and straightens, wiping the sweat from his forehead. He turns to look at Hux.]

Kylo: My official report?

Hux: Yes, your official report! You haven't told me what happened with that girl. How you captured her, if you interrogated her, if she told you anything of importance.

Kylo: [voice like ice] That's because I don't answer to you.

Hux: [lips tighten] I am the commanding officer of this ship and YES you do answer to me.

Kylo: [eyebrows jump] Is that so?

Hux: [glances at the camera] And what the bloody hell is that camera-bot doing in here anyway?!

Kylo: [stands to full height] I use it to film my sweet ass moves.

Hux: [makes a face] Ugh! [scowls deepens] Well then, if you're not going to turn in your report [glares at the camera] maybe I should take this camera-bot and see what kind of footage I can rip out of its system. Maybe then I'll finally get some answers!

Kylo: [snarls] First of all: [bleep] you. Second of all: you'll get my report when I decide to give you my report which will be approximately never. Thirdly: [slowly twirls his fighting stick] you will not touch this camera-bot. Due to your long history of incompetence, I wouldn't trust you with a paper bag much less this. [points at Cam] And fourthly: [bleep] you again!

Hux: [shaking with rage] Y-You son of a—HOW dare you?! I will report you directly to the Supreme Leader—

Kylo: [looks bored and menacing at the same time] Yeah, go ahead. Scurry along and whine to your daddy.

Hux: [sputters] D-Daddy? DADDY?! [chokes] No one is my daddy! In fact, [voice rising] if anyone is a daddy around here—if anyone's the daddy on this ship [points to himself with his thumbs] it's gonna be me, okay! I'm the daddy! I'm the Finalizer's daddy and everyone on it is my bitch! Okay?! [voice shrill] Is that clear, Kylo Ren? Is that clear to you, you smug bastard?!

Kylo: [lips twitch] Crystal clear, Fux.

Hux: [blinks] What? What did you say?

Kylo: [shrugs innocently] I said, crystal clear, Hux.

[Kylo turns and marches out of the room, smirking. Cam follows him, the image of Hux, comically red-faced and sputtering, burned into his internal processors.]

* * *

[Poe and Luke sit across the interviewer. Poe's grinning while Luke glowers at the floor.]

Interviewer: [smiles] Should we talk about the bet?

Poe: Yes.

Luke: No.

Poe: [splays his hands] It was a tie! Or as I like to call it, [stares into the camera] The tie of the TIE fighters! [grins] Get it? Tie of the TIE fighters.

Luke: [crosses arms and grumbles] Yeah, I think they get it, Dameron.

Poe: [nudges Luke on the arm] Hey, man, we did good! A tie's good!

Luke: [rolls eyes] Yeah, a tie's great. [pouts] Whatever...

Poe: [huffs a laugh] Hey, you did great! My pilots were all, 'Did you see Skywalker? Man, all the legends are true!' Everyone saw how badass you are. We were all impressed!

Luke: [looks at Poe sideways and perks up] It was fun flying an X-wing again.

Poe: See? All in good fun. [claps his hands] Now, even though it was a tie, maybe there's still a chance I can get [smiles charmingly] a lightsaber mounted on my ship?

Luke: [shrugs] Yeah, that's a possibility. [nods thoughtfully] And maybe I can be declared the best pilot in the Resistance.

Poe: Whoa, whoa, whoa. [holds up a hand] [glances at the camera] Let's not get ahead of ourselves.

* * *

[Cam finally finds Rey. She's in the hangar bay, perched high up in the rafters, hidden in the shadows. Cam floats up to her. Rey is tucked into herself, hugging her legs to her chest. She tries for a smile.]

Rey: Hi, Cam.

Cam: {Hi. I didn't see you at dinner.} [its arm pops out of its compartment, holding a large hunk of bread] {I thought you might be hungry.}

[Rey smiles for real this time and takes the bread. Her eyes look watery.]

Rey: [voice soft] Thanks.

Cam: {I can get you more food if you like.}

Rey: No, this is perfect.

Cam: {Are you okay?}

Rey: I...don't know. [picks at the bread] Everything is...When I was on Jakku, I had one purpose—scavenge enough to eat and survive another day. It was hard but it was simple. Now...everything is so mixed up, [shakes her head] so confusing.

Cam: {You have more people in your life, more friends. I suppose that can complicate things.}

Rey: [blinks] Yes, exactly. I love my friends—my new family—but there are times when I [clenches her jaw] miss the simplicity.

Cam: {Is it because of Kylo?}

Rey: [glances sharply at the camera then sighs] Yes. Cam, I hated him. Not that long ago, I really hated him but...if I were being honest with myself, I was intrigued as well. And that made me so mad. How could I be so [lips tighten] fascinated by someone so horrible? Of course, all the dreams didn't help. And then the times that we fought, he seemed so...reluctant.

Cam: {You expected him to be a certain way and he wasn't.}

Rey: [nods slowly] Then we touched minds and... [takes a shaky breath] I understand him now. I see him. I see how Snoke slithered his way into his mind. I see all his disappointments, his guilt. And I see the Light. There is still so much in him. And when he looks at me I see... [swallows hard]

Cam: {You know now.}

Rey: I do.

* * *

[It's a warm morning on the Resistance base. The air outside is balmy and breezy—the swaying treetops just visible from the hangar bay doors. Cam and BB-8 watch over Rey, who's sitting outside on a ledge, overlooking the horizon.]

Cam: {She's been out there for 3.2 hours. Just sitting there.}

BB-8: {Maybe she's doing that Jedi meditation thingie?}

Cam: {It usually looks different when she does it with Master Skywalker. Her eyes are supposed to be closed, for one thing. She seems to be getting more withdrawn.}

BB-8: [trills in agreement] {Finn's been worried about her. He doesn't say he is but I can tell.}

[There's a familiar whistle behind them. BB-8 and Cam turn. It's R2-D2, rolling lazily toward them.]

R2-D2: {What are you two rust buckets bitching about now?}

BB-8: {It's Rey. She's still not herself.}

R2-D2: {Well, she is a Jedi. They're pretty [bleep] weird.}

BB-8: {I don't think that's it.}

R2-D2: {Huh. Well, she is spending a lot of time training with Master Luke and, as much as I love him, the guy can be a real bummer.}

BB-8: {Do you think maybe spending so much time with you is contributing to his mood?}

R2-D2: [quiet for 1.2 seconds] {[bleep] you.}

BB-8: [beeps a laugh]

R2-D2: {Hmm...let's see here...} [rotates his dome and stares at Rey] {Well, I've been around humans a long, long time—}

Cam: {Yes, we all know you're an antique.}

BB-8: [laughs even harder]

R2-D2: {Oh HO, look at you, attempting the fine art of sarcasm.} [beeps a snort] {What I was going to say, smartass, was that I've seen that look on humans before...}

[They all turn to look at Rey, who is now throwing pebbles over the ledge, her profile tense.]

R2-D2: {Seen it many times on Master Luke's face when he was younger.}

Cam: {And what look is that?}

R2-D2: {That's the look of someone who's about to do something...} [turns to the camera] {really [bleep] stupid.}


End file.
